Samhain ou le bal des monstres
by Blackstaff14
Summary: Halloween, pour les humains, c'est se balader déguisés dans les rues pour réclamer des bonbons. Mais pour les "monstres", c'est l'occasion de sortir de chez eux, de paraître le plus "normal" possible pour échapper aux autorités et passer "la porte" pour enfin aller s'amuser. Et aussi assister au conseil des monstres, mais bon ça c'est moins important...
1. Chapter 1

Aloa tout le monde ! Et surtout Happy Halloween !

Me voici avec cette fic, qui s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres (et donc jours : car oui, je suis à la bourre et au lieu de ne pas poster cette fic, eh bien elle sera à suivre :D). J'avais trop envie de la partager (et ne pas attendre l'année prochaine ou Noël pour la poster...oui, j'ai déjà posté une fic sur la st-valentin à Pâques, mais c'était vraiment trop bizarre pour ne pas recommencer).

Ici, nos chères nations ne sont justement pas des nations...mais bien des personnages de leur folklore (mauvais ou non) !

J'espère que cela vous plaira (promis, je vous expliquerai le « matricule » dans un prochain chapitre).

Bisous-chocolats (d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous en avez eu pleins, cette année !)

Black ;)

* * *

 _31 octobre - 18h._  
 _Appartement du matricule 4-02 . LYC-A+ : quartier résidentiel sur le continent 4, vue sur le monde humain._  
 _Type de monstre : Thérianthrope - Zooanthrope - Lycanthrope (loup-garou)_  
 _Régime alimentaire : Carnivore - Anthropophage_  
 _Nom connu : Ludwig Beilshmidt_  
 _Situation actuelle : R.A.S._

 _A l'intérieur..._  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur le monde humain. De sa fenêtre, un grand homme blond, juste vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, observait dans la rue les enfants déguisés. Il renifla bruyamment. Ils détestaient les humains. Et encore plus les petits. Quoiqu'en tourte avec un peu de pommes de terre, de fromage et de bacon, c'était assez goûteux. Il eut un micro sourire à cette pensée.

Il sentit un léger changement dans l'air. Les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Son nez repéra une nouvelle odeur. Pas désagréable en soi, mais elle le dérangeait dans sa concentration. Elle dérangeait sa tranquillité intérieure. Son ordre. Ses plans. Tout était chamboulait par cette odeur sortie de nul part. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Par réflexe, il se mit à grogner et à montrer les crocs, menaçant la porte d'entrée de son chez-lui. Ses oreilles lupines se mirent à frétiller d'impatience : l'appel du combat était fort.

La porte claqua et laissa entrer l'intrus.

\- Veee ! _Ciao_ Lulu ! Je viens te sortir de ton antre ! Veee !

 _Situation actuelle : arrivée du matricule 4-20 . MON-E-_  
 _Type de monstre : Nain - Lutin – Monaciello_ (1)  
 _Régime alimentaire : pas défini - bon vivant_  
 _Nom connu : Féliciano Vargas_

Tout l'envie de se battre du loup-garou s'évapora. Cependant, une note de désespoir sortit de sa bouche quand le petit italien referma la porte derrière et se dirigea en sautillant dans sa direction. Le grand blond s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils, affichant une mine légèrement boudeuse et las. Nom d'une wurst ! Comment voulait-il paraître dangereux quand cet espèce d'énergumène à bure rouge venait l'appeler joyeusement "Lulu" à tout bout de champ ? C'en était désespérant, vraiment !

\- Vee ! Ça va, Lulu ?  
\- Ludwig ! grogna le loup.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ludwig, pas "Lulu", Feliciano !  
\- Ah veee ! Mais Lulu, c'est plus joli...et plus gentil aussi. Et puis, moi, j'aime bien !

Plus joli ? Plus gentil ? Il aime ça ? Mais il se foutait de sa gueule, là ? Son humeur dut se voir sur sa tête car la petite créature en face de lui recula, un air effrayé peint sur le visage. Ah enfin !

\- Eh West ! T'as pas honte d'effrayer le petit ?

Ah ben il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le regard noir du grand blond se tourna en direction du nouvel arrivant, ce qui laissa le nain italien respirer de nouveau. Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois pour se plaindre de son espace vital bafoué et envahi sans vergogne. Son air changea : de malveillant, il devint juste blasé. Ce dernier augmenta quand l'Italien se pendit joyeusement à son bras.

 _Situation actuelle : arrivée d'un autre monstre. Matricule inconnu ! Je répète : matricule inconnu ! Demandons des renforts !_

\- Gilbert, ça fait longtemps ! lâcha-t-il distrait, essayant de se débarrasser de lutin collant.  
\- Toujours aussi grognon mon petit frère adoré ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ?

Ludwig réfléchit un instant. Longtemps, oui. Mais combien de temps exactement, c'était difficile à dire. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours la même notion du temps. Son frère n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois... En fait, il n'avait plus changé depuis le temps où ils avaient été maudits. Mais chacun sa malédiction, et celle de son aîné ne semblait pas lui déplaire en fait. Si Ludwig avait été changé en loup-garou depuis des siècles, Gilbert avait pour sa part pris l'apparence d'un démon... Un démon majeur en plus, voir un diable. Son apparence avait été modifiée en conséquence : il avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige, à l'instar de sa peau, et ses yeux étaient devenus rouge comme le sang. Et bien sûr, il ne parlait même pas des cornes et de la queue fourchue dont il avait également hérité (stéréotype, quand tu nous tiens !)

\- 14 ans, finit par dire calmement le loup, abandonnant l'idée de libérer son bras.  
\- Ah oui quand même ! Le temps passe si vite !  
\- En effet !

Le silence prit possession de la pièce, parfois interrompu par les "veee" enthousiastes de Féliciano.

\- On attend quoi encore ? demanda le Diable.  
\- Que les autorités débarquent. Cela ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs...  
\- Vee ! Ils sont lents, cette année !  
\- Tout à fait. L'organisation de leur surveillance laisse à désirer ! grogna le loup.

Il aimait quand tout était bien en ordre, bien propre, bien organisé... Les humains étaient tout bonnement incompétents ! Surtout par les temps actuels ! Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre aujourd'hui (pas trop du moins) : l'heure était à la fête après tout... Enfin, si ces crétins voulaient bien bouger leurs fesses et arriver !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, claquant contre le mur et faisant un trou dans ce dernier (ce qui fit grogner Ludwig. Son mur, m... zut à la fin !). Des dizaines de types armés jusqu'aux dents firent leur apparition, habillés comme s'ils allaient affronter une armée.

\- Personne ne bouge ! Vous êtes cernés ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer si la situation le demande !

Le loup arqua un sourcil perplexe. Il se prenait pour un flic dans un série américaine ou quoi, ce type ?

\- Les mains en l'air et que ça saute, vils créatures !

Non, sérieux ? S'il n'était pas aussi sérieux et soucieux de ne pas arriver en retard, Ludwig aurait depuis longtemps déjà éclaté de rire...comme son frère à l'instant présent. Gilbert n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher, lui.

\- J'ai dit les mains en l'air, pourritures ! Et vous autres, attrapez-moi ce monstre non fiché ! Il servira d'exemple !

Oui, il s'y croyait bien trop, ce con ! Le blond commença à montrer les crocs pour faire reculer ces idiots d'humains qui s'approchaient d'eux avec leurs menottes. Parce que premièrement, c'était des menottes en argent, et le monde entier savait qu'il détestait l'argent (comme tout bon loup-garou qui se respecte d'ailleurs). Parce que deuxièmement, ils allaient effrayer Feliciano, ces andouilles ! Pas qu'il était complètement attendri par le lutin (non, du tout du tout ! Et le premier qui osait affirmer le contraire allait se faire exploser la carotide !), mais bon après c'était contre lui que l'Italien se collait (et cela faisait valser sa crédibilité, quoi !).

Sauf que...tous les humains tombèrent au sol, sans aucune raison. Ludwing se tourna vers son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu les as tués ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai rien fait ! fit Gilbert, levant les mains en l'air, comme pour prouver son innocence.

Le regard que lui lança le loup l'indigna.

\- Je te jure que, pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait !  
\- Ce serait en effet la première fois !  
\- Vee ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça ! sourit Feliciano, tout content.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le lutin italien, abasourdis et retenant le fou rire qui menaçait de résonner dans la pièce enfin silencieuse.

\- Vee ! On a découvert ce pouvoir avec mon fratello ! C'était drôle parce-qu'on a essayé sur papy ! Il a été saoul presqu'une semaine.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, ils entendirent un hoquet du côté des humains à terre.

\- Veee ! On y va ? On pourra manger plus vite comme ça ! J'espère qu'il y aura des _pastas_ ! Et du vin ! Vee !

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard blasé. Mouais. Ils devaient reconnaître que si le lutin avait eu assez de chance pour vivre depuis des siècles, ce n'était peut-être pas la hasard qui faisait trop bien les choses...

\- Bon, on peut y aller ! Le passage s'ouvre dans une heure et se fermera la semaine prochaine ! On va pouvoir en profiter ! hurla Gilbert, sautillant de joie.  
\- Veeee !  
\- Mouais, mais tâchons de ne pas nous faire remarquer ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir leurs collègues sur le dos parce que vous avez attirés les humains et que j'ai été obligé de les tuer...  
\- C'était le bon temps ! soupira le démon, rêveur.  
\- Ça dépend pour qui ! grommela le blond avant de prendre sa veste en cuir et de passer le pas de sa porte.

La métamorphose temporaire se produisit une fois à l'extérieur de son appartement : sa pilosité fut moindre, ses pattes devinrent des jambes qui lui permettaient d'entrer dans des chaussures confortables, ses mains griffues devinrent totalement humaines. Seules ses oreilles fauves, ses canines plus développées et sa queue de loup pouvaient indiquer sa nature mythique... "Pouvaient" car à cette époque de l'année, sortir de cette manière n'alarmait plus du tout les humains. Ils pensaient qu'il s'amusait à se déguiser (à son plus grand malheur).

Gilbert garda sa peau et ses cheveux blancs, ainsi que ses yeux rouges. Sa queue de diable resta au dessus de son postérieur, à l'instar de son petit frère, mais ses cornes furent greffées à une capuche sur un espèce de pull à la mode... Un "sweet", si Ludwig se souvenait bien. Bref, il portait un "costume d'Halloween" du point de vue des humains, c'était parfait.

Le Monaciello quant à lui grandit jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur des épaules du grand blond. Il restait petit, mais pas comme sa forme originale. Il gardait bien sûr son air enfantin, sa bure de moine et sa mèche assez étrange...non, en fait, excepté la taille, rien ne changeait vraiment chez Feliciano...

\- Vee ! Lulu !

...Surtout sa manie de se coller au bras du loup-garou, en l'appelant par cet éternel surnom débile ! Finalement, il se demandait sérieusement comment il avait fait pour survivre durant les siècles de son existence : il n'avait AUCUN instinct de survie !

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 _31 octobre - 18h._  
 _Maison de campagne du matricule 04-12 . CHU-C+ : à l'écart d'une ville sur le continent 4, proximité d'une zone fermière._  
 _Type de monstre : Thérianthrope - Zooanthrope - Chupacabra_  
 _Régime alimentaire : Carnivore_  
 _Nom connu : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_  
 _Situation actuelle : accompagné par_  
 _\- le matricule 04-20 . MON-D- (Lovino Vargas ; Monaciello ; Bon vivant)_  
 _\- le matricule 04-05 . SOR-C+ (Louise Baes ; Sorcière ; Régime alimentaire difficile à définir)_  
 _\- le matricule 04-31 . LYC-A- (Lars Baes ; Lycanthrope ; Carnivore)_  
 _Rien de suspect à signaler sur leur comportement._

\- Bon, il est où, ce _cretino_ ? Ça fait une heure qu'on l'attend ! _Mierda_ !  
\- Lovi, ne dis pas de si vilaines choses, voyons ! Tu pourrais choquer Lars !

Le grand loup néerlandais leva les yeux de son livre afin de foudroyer du regard le chupacabra. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait innocent – mais qui ne parvint qu'à être insolent – à son invité. Cela eut le don d'énerver le lycanthrope et de lui faire montrer les crocs. Si cela effraya le monaciello, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Antonio qui s'amusait au contraire.

C'était de notoriété publique (dans le monde obscur en tout cas), le chupacabra espagnol et le loup-garou néerlandais ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Et ils se le montraient à la moindre occasion. Sûrement un problème de territoire ! affirmaient certains. De quel territoire s'agissait-il ?

\- Tonio ! Larsouille ! Couché !

Eh bien, d'une mignonne petite sorcière qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Louise aimait beaucoup passer du temps en compagnie d'Antonio, et l'Espagnol appréciait également la petite Belge.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna le grand blond, mâchonnant sa pipe de frustration.

Le problème était que quand on voulait la sœur, on avait obligatoirement le frère aîné qui allait avec. Sale bête !

\- Tu sais, Lovino, je pense que ton frère est allé chercher Ludwig ! sourit gentiment la sorcière au lutin, faisant rougir ce dernier (et grogner par la même occasion le loup).  
\- Quoi ! Mais il sait pas prévenir, ce _stupido_ ?! Je vais le buter, sérieux ! Il m'énerve avec son connard de loup-garou allemand à la con !  
\- T'as un problème avec les loups-garou, gamin ?

Le nain se cacha derrière Antonio. Lars était vraiment trop effrayant et trop grand pour qu'il se frotte un peu trop à lui. Le Néerlandais avait finit par déposer l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire et s'était avancé d'un pas lent mais lourd en direction des deux autres hommes de la maison. L'Italien se mit à trembler dans le dos de l'Espagnol, ce dernier n'étant pas non plus tout à fait rassuré par l'aura malsaine de son rival (mais il ne le montrerait pas, non, fierté oblige !).

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, le combat de mâles dominants ! On a tous compris que c'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux, mais il y a quand même des limites à vos conneries ! Le prochain contre qui je dois m'énerver, je le transforme en crapaud ! Ou en chat, tiens ! Ça vous fera les pieds !

Et comme par magie, cela calma les deux monstres (en même temps, pour un canidé (3), se faire transformer en chat n'était pas du tout très bon pour le morale).

\- Bon, si nous n'attendons pas Feliciano, il serait peut-être judicieux de partir. Qu'en pensez-vous ? sourit de nouveau la jeune femme. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais je préfère être à l'avance. Il pourrait y avoir un problème sur la route après tout...ou du trafic au portail.

Silence.

\- Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît ! insista la petite blonde.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie en grommelant quelques insultes en néerlandais.

 _Situation actuelle : sortie du matricule 04-31 . LYC-A-. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs en train de fumer une pipe contenant une substance non légalisée dans ce pays. Doit-on prévenir les stups ?_  
 _" Négatif. Pas nécessaire "._

Lars soupira. Ces abrutis d'humains se pensaient-ils discrets (ah bon, le cannabis n'était pas légal ici ? Il n'était pas au courant...) ? Ils allaient vraiment devoir revoir leur définition de discrétion alors.

Comme presque tous les monstres à l'extérieur de leur domicile et des zones réservées à cet effet, il prenait une apparence plus passe-partout. Seules ses oreilles, sa queue et ses canines pourraient trahir sa nature maléfique (quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand chose de maléfique : il ne mangeait pas les humains, simplement quelques bêtes dans les troupeaux une à deux fois par mois). Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bon, ça y est ? Vous vous grouillez ou vous attendez le dégel ? grogna-t-il (non, les loups-garou n'avaient généralement pas bon caractère, et lui encore moins).  
\- Oui oui, nous arrivons, grand frère ! sourit, comme à son habitude, la sorcière en sortant.

Le Néerlandais lui tendit galamment le bras qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir. Louise avait une apparence très humaine par rapport aux autres monstres. Il n'y avait que ses vêtements qui étaient originaux.

Lovino et Antonio suivirent la Belge, prenant une forme plus humaine également. Le lutin se mit à grandir mais garda néanmoins ses attributs de moine. Le chupacabra quant à lui perdit ses yeux rouges et sa semi apparence canine. Il ressemblait à un humain normal...si ce n'est qu'il était nu comme un ver.

\- Mais putain, _Bastardo_ ! Va au moins mettre un pantalon ! hurla Lovino en rougissant.  
\- Oh ! Tu ressembles à une mignonne petite tomate comme ça, Lovi !

A la base, c'était un compliment. Mais Lovino était quelqu'un qui avait un peu de mal avec les bases.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je vais te buter ! hurla le moine en tentant d'étrangler son aîné.

Ce dernier se mit à courir en riant...toujours dans le plus simple appareil. Le loup soupira.

\- Combien je te parie qu'on va se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à parier... On aura qu'à dire qu'on ne les connaît pas ! pouffa Louise en marchant aux côtés de son frère.  
\- Merveilleuse idée !  
\- Par contre, je te préviens, si tu fumes ton truc sur la voie publique, c'est toi qui te fais arrêter, et je te laisse dans ton bordel. En plus, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste ce machin.  
\- Ça me détend ! se justifia le Néerlandais, rangeant néanmoins sa pipe.  
\- Tu me sors l'histoire de la phytothérapie, je t'assure que je te fais bouffer et ta pipe et ton herbe !

Et dire qu'elle disait ça toujours avec un immense sourire ! Cela faisait froid dans le dos ! Il était courageux mais pas téméraire (et encore moins suicidaire). "Ce que femme voulait, elle l'obtenait !" comme disait l'autre... Et puis, sa sœur était bien capable d'exécuter sa menace. Alors autant protéger sa peau.

A suivre

* * *

(1) " _Le monociello est un nain du folklore napolitain. Vêtu d'habits de moines rouges, ils savent se montrer facétieux, bons vivants et irresponsables, si bien qu'ils assurent assez mal leur tâche principale qui est de surveiller les trésors des fées et des nains_ " - Merci wikipédia et Pierre Dubois.  
(2) " _Le chupacabra est une créature qui est décrite par des témoins comme ayant des yeux rouges, deux trous pour les narines, une bouche avec des crocs saillants vers le haut et vers le bas et serait couverte de poils noirs. Il se nourrirait en suçant le sang des animaux de ferme comme les chèvres ou les vaches en faisant des trous parfaitement circulaires dans le cou jusqu'au cervelet tuant l'animal en ne provoquant aucune souffrance._ " - Encore merci wikipédia  
(3) Oui, je me suis permise de donner une forme plus canine au chupacabra : il y a tellement de représentations de cette crypto-créature que je devais en choisir une et c'était celle-ci qui m'arrangeait le mieux pour cette fanfic, donc voilà.

* * *

Voili-voilou, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu :)

Demain (ou peut-être lundi), ce sera au tour de la FACE Family et aux Kirkland de se préparer pour la fête.

Bisous-chocolats les p'tits loups !

Black ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Aloa tout le monde !

Me voici la deuxième partie de cette fic d'Halloween, avec ceux que tout le monde attendait : la FACE family (je vous raconte pas la pression).

Contexte : Ici, nos chères nations ne sont justement pas des nations...mais bien des personnages de leur folklore (mauvais ou non) !

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sama

Réponse aux guests : 

Kken : eh bien merci beaucoup ! Ça fait super plaisir de lire ces jolis compliments :D. Et justement, voici la suite :).

eh non ! tu ne t'es pas trompée (et je ne trouve pas que tu as été brusque ^^"). C'est bien une créature d'Amérique latine...mais l'explication se trouve à la fin :D

(ouiiii, j'ai posté dimanche...plus tard que 23h, mais j'ai posté dimanche :p) bisous-chocolats

J'espère que cela vous plaira (comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis très inspirée pour introduire tout ça).

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

PS : en relisant le premier chapitre, j'ai pu remarquer que les matricules ne sont pas apparu :/ (sans parler des nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui sont restées). J'ai donc changé et corrigé tout ça...

* * *

 _31 octobre - 18h15.  
Manoir du matricule 04-36 . ESP-C+ : domaine à l'orée d'une forêt sur le continent 4.  
Type de monstre : Esprit  
Régime alimentaire : aucun régime alimentaire connu  
Nom connu : Arthur Kirkland  
Situation actuelle : a de la compagnie.  
"Comment ça, il a de la compagnie ? Mais avec qui est-il ?"  
"Ben, justement, on sait pas, chef."  
"...Bon, écoutez-moi bien, les stagiaires ! Vous allez immédiatement m'identifier les invités de Kirkland, ou je vous fais muter à la surveillance des ogres slaves ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"  
"Chef, oui chef !"  
"Bien ! Magnez-vous le fion !"_

Arthur écoutait sa radio en haussant ses épais sourcils. Mais c'était quoi, ça, pour une surveillance ? Il déposa son casque sur son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il vit deux silhouettes sortir de la voiture qui était garée devant le portail de sa propriété et tenter de grimper au-dessus du mur. Non, vraiment, il allait réellement se vexer. Oui, il n'était pas le monstre le plus dangereux de la création, ni même au sein de sa propre famille. Mais quand même ! Il était de classe C, nom de dieu ! Certes, il n'avait pas tué beaucoup d'humains sur le siècle, mais quand même ! Le faire surveiller par des stagiaires, non mais je vous jure !

Il se dirigea en grognant des insultes vers son salon et s'assit avec élégance dans son fauteuil préféré. Sortant sa montre à gousset de sa poche, il regarda l'heure et se remit à grogner en prenant une tasse de thé.

\- Cet idiot est encore en retard ! C'est toujours pareil avec lui !  
\- _Daddy_ , tu sais, je suis certain qu'il ne le fait pas exprès...  
\- Encore heureux ! _Bloody hell_ ! Si je pouvais, je le...

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa tirade et soupira, un peu triste.

\- _Daddy_ ?

L'Anglais leva ses yeux fatigués pour croiser les yeux violets d'un de ses enfants. Son petit Matthew. Enfin, petit... Sous sa forme monstrueuse, son fils était très grand.

\- Eh _Daddy_ ! On y va bientôt ? J'ai trop envie d... _Daddy_ ? Il y a un problème ?

Avant de pouvoir s'expliquer, Arthur sentit deux bras lui entourer le corps et le serrer contre lui. En temps qu'esprit, c'était assez étrange de se dire qu'on pouvait le toucher, mais après des siècles d'entraînement, c'était possible. Il avait bien réussi à avoir des enfants après tout. Son regard se fit doux envers son autre fils, Alfred. Son grand bébé héros à lui (oui, Alfred était fan des super-héros humains). Autant Matthew avait une nette préférence pour son autre père, autant Alfred restait son petit garçon. Petit garçon qui pouvait, s'il le désirait, l'envoyer une deuxième fois dans le monde des morts, mais bon il n'allait pas chipoter (surtout s'il avait droit à un câlin).

Une autre paire de bras l'entourèrent et il se sentit pris en sandwich par ses deux grands garçons.

\- Ben heureusement que je suis déjà mort une fois : vous m'écrasez, bande de peluches sur pattes !  
\- C'était censé être une insulte ? pouffa Alfred, relâchant néanmoins sa prise sur le corps de son père (mais un peu, fallait pas déconner non plus).  
\- Silence, gamin ! Tu me dois le respect ! Je suis quand même ton père...  
\- Ma mère, tu veux dire ?

Regard noir du côté d'Arthur. Ricanement du côté des jumeaux.

\- Je disais donc, je suis TON PÈRE, et j'ai roulé le diable de mon vivant ! Donc, tu me dois le respect pour ça, petit scarabée !  
\- Oui, mon petit _daddy_ d'amour rien qu'à moi !  
\- Eeh ! Il est à moi aussi ! protesta Matthew en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de son père.  
\- Oui, mais c'est moi d'abord ! grogna Alfred en serrant l'Anglais à son tour.  
\- Mais _bloody hell_ , arrêtez ! Je vais...

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase : l'esprit explosa.

\- Euh...oups ? grimaça Matthew en se relevant du canapé.  
\- _Daddy_ ? T'es toujours mort-vivant ou t'es définitivement mort, cette fois ? paniqua Alfred en faisant le tour de la pièce en courant.  
\- _Addy_ ?

Les deux garçons se figèrent et se tournèrent doucement dans la direction d'où provenait la petite voix toute mignonne, à peine réveillée, qui venait de se faire entendre. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Le propriétaire de la voix avait la taille et l'apparence d'un gamin de 3-4 ans, il était à la fois blond et roux, avait les sourcils maternel...patern...de leur daddy, des oreilles pointues et était armé d'un doudou en forme de chiot.

\- Peter... T'inquiète, _daddy_ n'est pas loin... Il...Il...

Alfred ne trouvait pas les mots pour éviter de faire paniquer son petit frère.

\- Il jardine ! lâcha Matthew au hasard.

Bon, il était vrai que c'était pas l'excuse la plus convaincante du siècle. Mais cela eut d'empêcher la crise de larmes qui menaçait de prendre possession de la pièce. Une forme éthérée apparut devant eux et leur daddy reprit un corps solide. Peter lui fonça dans les bras avant qu'il ne puisse gronder ses deux aînés : le petit avait fait un terrible cauchemar (une histoire où il devait épouser une princesse toute de rose vêtue, il paraîtrait ! Effrayant en somme ! ) et il voulait un câlin magique de son daddy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon bébé ! Le vilain cauchemar est parti. Et je vais lui régler son compte pour qu'il ne revienne plus.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il posa son fils dans son fauteuil, mit son manteau, prit son arme et sa lanterne et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée...

\- Euh...Bonsoir, Monsieur Kirkland...Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

...Et il tomba nez à nez avec les "stagiaires".

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Messieurs, je sais que votre chef aimerait beaucoup avoir des informations sur les personnes qui sont dans ma demeure, mais là, j'ai une petite urgence. Donc entrez, ne soyez pas effrayé par mes garçons, je reviens dans cinq minutes. J'ai un cauchemar à zigouiller...

Et il sortit dans le parc de son domaine sans laisser le temps aux deux humains de s'expliquer. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bien vite face à des jumeaux de très hautes tailles, un jeune enfant et une tasse de thé. Pas qu'ils se plaignaient (les histoires de leurs supérieurs leur faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos), mais la situation était quand même spéciale : il prenait le thé avec trois monstres, quoi !

\- Vous voulez du lait ou du sucre ? proposa Matthew, avec un sourire timide.

Le garçon qui venait de leur parler était bien sûr très grand, mais était torse nu et laissait apparaître un tronc assez poilu (des poils blancs d'ailleurs) et une musculature impressionnante. Il avait un visage d'ange, des jolis yeux violets, des lunettes fines et des cheveux mi-longs de couleur blonde dans lesquels se trouvaient d'adorables petites oreilles rondes et blanches. S'il n'était pas un monstre, ils l'auraient probablement dragué depuis longtemps.

Le deuxième garçon était également très grand, peut-être un peu plus que son frère (des jumeaux, visiblement). Pas d'oreilles chez lui, mais il était aussi poilu et aussi musclé que l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, tout aussi blond que Matthew, il portait également des lunettes. En fait, les jumeaux n'avaient pas vraiment l'apparence de créatures de l'enfer. Ils ressemblaient à des humains...si ce n'est pour la taille et la pilosité impressionnante (et encore, certains humains partageaient également cette caractéristique).

Le petit, par contre, était indéniablement un monstre. Les oreilles pointues, le regard perçant qu'il leur lançait, ce rouge peu naturel comme couleur de cheveux... Et puis, il ressemblait trop à Kirkland pour être honnête (les sourcils, que voulez-vous !).

L'esprit revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il posa son fusil et sa lanterne près de la cheminée avant de se diriger vers son plus jeune fils et de le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Voilà, j'ai chassé la vilaine jument démoniaque responsable de ton cauchemar (1). Elle ne t'embêtera plus, promis !

Il se tourna vers les deux humains, leur lançant un regard hautain, digne d'un aristocrate des siècles passés.

\- Messieurs, que vous faut-il pour compléter les dossiers de mes fils, déjà ?  
\- Euh...Le pays de naissance, le type de créature et...euh...si vous avez déjà tué des humains, s'il vous plaît  
\- Je suis né au Canada, je suis ce que les Inuits appellent un Nanuq (2) et je n'ai jamais tué personne ! sourit Matthew.  
\- Tué non, mais très sauvagement blessé oui ! ajouta Alfred, un sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres.  
\- Voyons, tu ne devais pas le dire ! ricana le Canadien, le même sourire que son frère.

Les deux humains déglutirent. Ils voulaient rentrer à leur maison !

\- D-do-donc, votre matricule sera composé du 02 représentant le continent américain, du 08 pour votre nationalité canadienne, NAN pour Nanuq, dans la catégorie "esprit", ajouta-t-il après avoir vérifié dans son dictionnaire des mythes et légendes du monde. Et enfin, on va vous mettre en C- pour le moment (cause beaucoup de problèmes aux humains, pouvant entraîner la mort). Et votre nom, s'il vous plait ?  
\- Matthew Williams Kirkland-Bonnefoy.  
\- B-bi-bien, merci. Donc matricule 02-08 . NAN-C-. Et-et-et vous ?  
\- Alfred F. Jones Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Je suis né aux États-Unis, je suis un Sasquatch (3) et je n'ai officiellement tué personne.  
\- Of-offi-offficiellement ?  
\- Ben, il y a bien la petite vieille qu'est morte quand je suis passé devant sa voiture, mais je sais pas si ça compte ! fit l'Américain, pensif.

Les deux surveillants voulaient sortir de cette maison de fous ! Pitié, chef !

\- Donc 02 pour le continent américain, 16 pour les États-Unis, SAS pour Sasquatch, catégorie bête pharamine, et C- pour le moment (cause beaucoup de problèmes aux humains, pouvant entraîner la mort). Matricule 02-16 . SAS-C-. Mais vous n'êtes pas jumeaux ?  
\- Ben si ! firent les deux aînés en même temps.  
\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être Canadien et vous Américain ?  
\- _Daddy_ ! Tu racontes l'histoire ?

Arthur lança un regard froid aux humains et boudeur à ses fils. Fils qui lui souriaient machiavéliquement. Sales gosses ! Ils ressemblaient trop à leur père pour leur propre bien. D'ailleurs, cet idiot n'était toujours pas là ! Il allait l'entendre !

\- J'étais en lune de miel avec mon mari, je suis tombé dans les chutes du Niagara (ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, je ne vous dirais rien !), et j'ai accouché du premier du côté américain et du second du côté canadien. Et si vous osez rire, je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances !

Les deux surveillants n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche. Lune de miel ? Mari ? Accouchement ? Esprit masculin qui accouche ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Les deux humains, déjà tremblants de peur, manquèrent d'avoir une crise cardiaque. C'était quoi, cette fois ? Des pas lents se firent entendre. Ils résonnaient sur le carrelage de la demeure. Une faible lueur éclaira tout à coup la pièce. Une simple lumière bleu. Et les deux non-monstres hurlèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'origine de ce nouvel éclairage. Un homme, vêtu de noir, les cheveux blonds attachés en une élégante queue de cheval, leur souriait de manière perverse. Mais ce qui faillit les achever, c'était l'énorme faux qu'il tenait contre son épaule. Oh par tous les saints !

\- C'est...  
\- ...la mort !

Et ils s'évanouirent sur ces dernières paroles. Le nouveau venu ricana.

\- Hon hon hon ! La mort ? Non, pas à ce point, je ne suis que l'Ankou (4) !  
\- Et t'es en retard, _frog_ ! râla Arthur en ignorant superbement les deux presque morts au sol et en se dirigeant vers le blond pour l'embrasser sauvagement.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, _Amour_ ! répondit l'Ankou après avoir récupéré un peu de souffle. Coucou mes bébés ! hurla-t-il en prenant ses fils dans ses bras. Vous grandissez tellement vite !  
\- Salut papa ! firent les jumeaux en même temps.  
\- Apa ! sourit Peter.  
\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mes amours, mais nous ne sommes pas du tout à l'avance et on doit encore passer chercher ma chère belle-famille...  
\- Francis, nous ne serions pas obligé de nous presser si tu étais arrivé à l'heure que nous avions convenu ! râla Arthur en remettant sa veste et son chapeau haut-forme, en préparant sa canne (ça faisait plus gentleman comme ça) et sa lanterne. Tu prends ton frère par la main, Matthew ? Et n'oublie pas ton manteau, mon chéri ! ajouta-t-il en habillant son plus jeune garçon.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, _daddy_. Je ne le lâche pas.  
\- Bien. C'est parti alors !

La petite famille sortit de la demeure et prit une apparence humaine. Les jumeaux perdirent leur fourrure qui se transforma en chaud manteau clair pour le Canadien et en veste en cuir pour l'Américain. Matthew garda cependant ces petits oreilles blanches et Alfred paraissait chausser du 54. Arthur avait une apparence assez humaine à la base, mais si on y faisait attention, on pouvait parfois voir à travers son corps. Ici, il ressemblait à un type qui s'était déguisé en aristocrate de l'époque victorienne avec une lanterne. Lanterne qui ne contenait qu'un charbon ardent, mais qui éclairait la nuit noire sans problème. Francis quant à lui perdit sa faux et son accoutrement noir pour obtenir un costume trois-pièces très classe. Cela ne faisait pas très Halloween, mais on pouvait peut-être le prendre pour un fan de James Bond.

\- Et les deux humains ? On en fait quoi ?  
\- Qu'ils restent là ! De toute façon, s'ils essaient de sortir sans mon accord, mes sorts les détruiront... Je pense qu'ils s'en apercevront bien vite !  
\- Sadique !  
\- M'en fous ! Bon, on se dépêche ! Mes frères attendent !

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 _31 octobre - 18h45._  
 _Château du matricule 04-36 . NUC-A+ : à l'écart d'une ville sur le continent 4, zone touristique._  
 _Type de monstre : Thérianthrope - Zooanthrope - Nuckelavee (5)_  
 _Régime alimentaire : Anthropophage_  
 _Nom connu : Alistair Kirkland_  
 _Situation actuelle : accompagné par_  
 _\- le matricule 04-36 . FEU-C+ (Carwin Kirkland ; Feu follet ; Régime alimentaire difficile à définir)_  
 _\- le matricule 04-36 . FAR-C+ (Edward Kirkland ; Farfadet/Leprechaun ; Régime alimentaire difficile à définir)_  
 _\- le matricule 04-18 . BAN-D+ (Aslinn Kirkland ; Banshee ; Régime alimentaire difficile à définir)_  
 _\- le matricule 05-01 . YAR-A+ (Kyle Kirkland ; Yara-ma-yha-who (6) ; Anthropophage)_  
 _\- le matricule 05-07 . PAT-B- (Connor Kirkland ; Patupaiarehe (7) ; Régime alimentaire difficile à définir)_  
 _\- et un bébé monstre sans matricule (mais on sait pas ce que c'est)_  
 _Rien de suspect à signaler sur leur comportement._

\- Et la Nouvelle-Zélande est championne du monde ! hurla Connor en sautillant dans le canapé.  
\- Ta gueule ! grogna Kyle, en boudant.  
\- Les All Black sont les meilleurs de tout façon, c'était couru d'avance !  
\- Mais tu vas la boucler, oui !  
\- Weeee are the champiooooons, my frieeeeeeeend !

Et le croquemitaine australien fonça sur l'esprit des forêts néo-zélandais pour tenter de l'étrangler. Ils se battirent quelques minutes avant que deux mains fortes ne viennent les séparer. Oups ! Daddy en kilt n'était pas content. Il était aussi rouge que ces cheveux et il mâchonnait son cigare avec hargne. Oui, ils allaient se calmer.

\- J'espère que ça suffira pour vous empêcher de continuer vos conneries ! C'est qu'un jeu, merde à la fin ! J'ai pas été jusqu'en final, j'en ai pas fait tout un plat !

Une quinte de toux retentit à l'autre bout du salon, le propriétaire essayant de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait son fou rire. Edward releva la tête dans leur direction, se mordant les lèvres et essuyant ses yeux rougis.

\- Sans commentaire ! grogna l'Écossais, en lâchant brutalement ses deux fils et revenant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Alistair, comme ses frères, gardait une apparence humaine dans son domicile : sa forme originelle n'était pas très pratique et puis il foutait de l'eau partout. Il posa les yeux sur sa montre avant de grogner.

\- Bon, ils foutent quoi encore ?  
\- Ils vont arriver ! répondit Carwin, ne quittant pas des yeux son journal. Francis arrive toujours en retard chez Arthur, c'est normal. Pas agréable, mais normal.  
\- Ben, ça commence à faire chier !  
\- Et s'il arrive en avance, ils en profitent pour nous refaire un neveu, ce qui revient au même ! lâcha Aslinn en flottant dans les airs.

La banshee vit ses frères et ses deux neveux frissonner. C'était drôle à voir.

\- J'espère qu'il est encore arrivé en retard ! Avec la malchance qu'on a, ils auraient certainement des triplés ! gémit Alistair.  
\- Et je refuse de de nouveau jouer les baby-sitters pour bébés démoniaques ! souffla Edward, tout envie de rire complètement disparue.  
\- Et puis, on en a déjà assez avec la petite d'Al pour le moment ! finit par ajouter Carwin.

Le nuckelavee tira la langue avant de se pencher au-dessus du berceau de sa princesse, sa petite Jolene.

\- Les emmerdeurs ne sont toujours pas venus faire un contrôle en parlant de ça ? demanda la seule femme de la fratrie.  
\- Si, mais comme on ne sait toujours ce qu'elle est, il la laisse tranquille. Ils sont juste très vigilants.

Mouais. C'était pas rassurant. Ce dont les humains avaient peur, ils s'en débarrassaient généralement. Sauf si tu étais assez fort comme eux, mais pour le moment, la petite était plutôt du genre sans défense.

 _Situation actuelle : arrivée du matricule 04-36 . ESP-C+ et de quatre autres monstres non fichés, dont un enfant. Que devons-nous faire ?_  
 _"Arrêtez-les ! Ce que vous pouvez avoir des questions stupides, je vous jure !"_  
 _"Chef ! Bien, chef !"_

La porte du château s'ouvrit et se ferma une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Les Kirkland-Bonnefoy firent leur entrée dans le salon d'Alistair. Ce dernier jeta un œil à sa montre avant de se tourner vers son petit frère.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Et si jamais tu me sors qu'un magicien n'est jamais en retard, je te pète les dents ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Arthur ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Non, je voulais juste dire que le _frog_ était encore en retard, rien de plus.

Ne pas énerver son aîné, c'était la clé pour survire le plus longtemps possible dans ce monde de brutes.

\- Bon, on est tous près à partir alors ! se réjouit Aslinn. J'ai hâte d'aller faire quelques boutiques !  
\- Et de boire de la bonne bière ! sourirent Carwin et Edward, l'air rêveur.  
\- Assister à Samhain et au bal pour la première fois ! s'enthousiasmèrent Alfred, Connor, Kyle et Matthew.  
\- Danser un ou deux slow endiablés ! ronronna Francis dans l'oreille d'Arthur.  
\- On ne bouge plus ! Vous êtes cernés ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Tous les monstres de l'assemblée se tournèrent, surpris, en direction du commando qui se déployait face à eux. Euh...Ils avaient raté un épisode ?

\- Euh...pardonnez-moi, mais c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Alistair (parfaitement calme, juré !)  
\- Ces quatre monstres ne sont pas fichés par nos services !  
\- Ah ben si, on a eu un matricule il y a quelques minutes ! déclara Alfred. Je suis même le matricule 02-16 . SAS-C-.

Silence. Gros silence même. C'était gênant, comme situation.

\- Tou-tout-toutes nos excuses !

Et la milice armée sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

\- Bande de pigeons ! ricana Matthew.  
\- Chuuut ! Faut pas qu'ils l'entendent ! le sermonna Arthur. On y va avant qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité ?  
\- On est go !

Et ils foncèrent dans la cheminée pour disparaître dans une fumée bleue.

A suivre.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 _ **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_

\- **Cher Antonio, bonsoir !**  
\- Bonsoir Blackstaff !  
\- **Je t'explique le principe. Trois questions, je te poserais. Tu peux bien sûr utiliser un joker, mais alors je change de question et tu seras obligé d'y répondre (et en plus, elle risque d'être pire que la première). Prêt ?**  
\- Je crois...  
\- **Parfait. Question n°1 : certaines de mes lectrices m'ont fait judicieusement remarquer que le chupacabra était une créature d'Amérique latine, notamment du Mexique. Comment se fait-il que tu sois l'une de ses créatures, alors que tu es Espagnol ?**  
\- Oh, eh bien c'est assez simple. Vois-tu, je suis assez âgé. Et il se trouve que j'avais vingt ans quand l'Espagne a commencé à coloniser l'Amérique. J'ai peut-être, éventuellement, eu le malheur de me moquer d'un haut prêtre de je ne sais plus quelle tribu locale... Et pour se venger, il m'a maudit. Les loups-garou n'étant pas très à la mode dans ce coin-là à l'époque, il m'a transformé en chupacabra... Ce n'est pas du tout la faute de l'auteur !  
\- **Non, pas du tout (hum hum). Question n°2 : Alors, elle te plait, la petit sorcière (clin d'œil) ?**  
\- Euh...c'est-à-dire que...Joker ?  
\- **D'accord, comme tu veux... A tes risques et périls, mon cher ! Question subsidiaire (et n'oublie pas, tu es obligé d'y répondre) : est-ce vrai que tu te tapes et Louise et Lovino en même temps (un couple de trois, miam miam !) ?**  
\- ...Je peux pas revenir sur la question précédente, finalement ?  
\- **Nan !**  
\- Très bien. Oui, je suis en couple avec les deux. Mais ne le dis pas à Lars, si pas je me fais empailler !  
\- **Intéressant, intéressant ! Promis, je ne dirais rien. Question n°3 : si justement, le loup néerlandais venait à apprendre la relation que tu entretenais avec sa sœur, que ferais-tu ?**  
\- C'est vraiment la question que je ne veux pas me poser, car je ferais tout pour que cette situation n'arrive jamais ! Mais si ça devait se produire...ben...je sais pas trop. Je vais briser le fantasme, mais tant pis : j'irais me cacher au fin fond d'un trou paumé, avec Loulou et Lovi. Ou alors, je chercherais quelqu'un pour Lars qui pourrait se charger de lui faire penser à autre chose que la protection de sa sœur.  
\- **Ah d'accord. Ben, je pense que tu peux commencer à chercher alors...**  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- **Parce que je crois qu'il écoutait l'interview (regarde dans son dos pour apercevoir un grand blond aux cheveux dressés qui enrageait sur place).**  
*fuite d'Antonio*  
\- **Bon, eh bien... Notre prochain invité sera Arthur Kirkland. A vous les studios !**

* * *

(1) Je pense surtout au tableau de Fussli, quand on me dit "cauchemar". Mais pas l'espère de gnome à l'avant-plan, non, mais bien à l'inquiétant cheval aux yeux blancs qui se trouve derrière.  
(2) C'est un esprit de la mythologie Inuit qui est représenté comme le chef des ours polaires  
(3) C'est le nom du Bigfoot donné par les natifs américains et canadiens  
(4) L'Ankou n'est que le serviteur de la mort, dans le folklore breton (qui confirme ?), mais franchement, c'est déjà pas mal.  
(5) Le Nuckelavee est, dans la mythologie celte, et surtout dans le folklore écossais, une créature qui s'apparente aux centaures, sauf qu'elle vit dans la mer. Elle apporte les épidémies, les mauvaises récoltes, etc... Bref, c'est pas sympa du tout.  
(6) Le Yara-ma-yha-who est une créature du folklore aborigène qui s'apparente à un vampire ou un croquemitaine. Il est pas plus grand qu'1m20, a une peau rouge et pas de dents.  
(7) Selon la mythologie maori, le Patupaiarehe est un pâle esprit qui vit dans les hauteurs des montagnes et les forêts profondes de Nouvelle-Zélande, qui peut être de temps en temps hostiles aux humains (surtout si on vient l'emmerder, en fait). Il est toujours représenté avec une flûte.

* * *

Voili-voilou, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu :)

Demain (normalement), ce sera au tour des Nordics et d'Ivan de se préparer pour la fête.

Et pour ceux qui le demanderaient, Jolene, c'est Wy :)

Bisous-chocolats les p'tits loups !

Black ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Aloa tout le monde !

Me voici la troisième partie de cette fic d'Halloween, avec cette fois-ci les Nordics et Russie (là par contre, je me suis mis la pression toute seule, comme une grande, d'où mon "léger" retard).

Contexte : Ici, nos chères nations ne sont justement pas des nations...mais bien des personnages de leur folklore (mauvais ou non) !

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sama

Réponse aux guests :

 _Guest masqué : bon...comment dire ça...bonsoir à toi aussi ! Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas permis à ton commentaire d'apparaître. Peut-être que tu me vois comme une lâche, certes. Mais c'est pas une question "d'avoir des couilles", comme tu dis si bien, mais plutôt une question de respect. Vois-tu, je me fous complètement que tu puisses m'insulter, mais que tu traites mes lecteurs comme tu l'as fait, ça NON ! La plus pathétique entre nous deux, je pense que tu gagnes le titre._

 _Ensuite, je te réponds ici, vu que tu es une guest, même si j'ai franchement pas envie de t'adresser la parole. J'essaie d'éviter les trolls, c'est pas bon pour mon pauvre petit cœur de pierre en sucre ! Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je le fais quand même car je pense que ça pourrait t'être un peu bénéfique (ce sera ma B.A. du jour). Tu as voulu te foutre de ma gueule, pas de chance pour toi ! Tu es vraiment tombée sur la mauvaise personne à ennuyer ! Je peux vraiment ressembler à l'avocat du diable quand je m'y mets..._

 _Tu me suis depuis un moment ? Et tu trouves que ce que j'écris est mauvais ? Ben pourquoi tu continues ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une "maîtresse BDSM", tu n'es pas mon esclave, je ne t'oblige pas à lire. Je ne suis pas une "connasse de tarée mentale" (même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu écrire pour mériter un surnom si affectueux), encore moins un dictateur : si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne lis pas. Rien d'autre à ajouter à ta tirade._

 _Ensuite, ben oui, j'ai eu 2 commentaires au 2e chapitre. Et alors ? C'est pas un crime, je pense. Ben oui, j'en ai 7 au premier. Ça ne prouve pas forcément que la suite est plus mauvaise (je ne pense pas en tout cas). Tu sais, je me fous complètement du nombre de reviews que j'obtiens ! Franchement je m'en balance complètement car j'écris pour moi à la base, pas pour les autres. Certes, ça fait plaisir, mais je n'oblige pas les autres à m'en laisser (sauf à ma sœur, mais ça compte pas). Je vois le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fic, ça me suffit amplement. Quand je reçois un mail en me disant que j'ai été mise en favorite, je saute de joie, pareil quand je vois "follower". Quand je reçois une review, au moins je suis contente de voir que c'est parce que ces personnes en ont envie et par parce que je les y oblige ! Tu trouves que ça prouve que je ne suis qu'une "auteure minable et m'être mise à l'écriture fut ma plus grosse erreur" (oui, je me suis permise de corriger tes fautes d'orthographe, ça piquait un peu les yeux) ? Si tu savais la réplique qui me vient à cet instant ! Si tu savais ! Mais je me suis promise de me la jouer calme, donc je ne la dirais pas (sauf si bien sûr tu te décides à assumer ton statut de troll, de te créer un compte et on pourra s'échanger ces petites joyeusetés en privé, et je serais même obligée d'afficher tes commentaires...mais faut avoir du courage pour ça). Et si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de garder un semblant de calme à 1h du matin ! Je vais faire bref : t'en fais pas, je survivrais en étant une auteure minable comme tu dis. Je vais même continuer à écrire parce que je m'en fous complètement de tes remarques._

 _Le "avoue que c'est parce que t'es une auteure de m... que t'as pas publié hier"... Tu sais, j'ai ce qu'on appelle "une vie" en dehors de ce site. Et je ne me sers pas de cet état pour faire autre chose que me foutre des gens. Je travaille par exemple, j'ai une famille à aider, j'ai des activités sportives, j'ai des copines à aller voir... Et ça prend du temps. Enfin, je suppose que tu le saurais si tu avais autre chose à faire que de venir m'ennuyer._

 _On approche de la fin..._

 _"Conseil d'amie, dégage du site, arrête l'écriture parce que tu vaux rien, et arrête d'empoisonner ma vie". Déjà, on est pas potes, et encore heureux parce que je commencerais à me poser de sérieuses questions sur mes fréquentations. Non, je ne dégagerais pas du site :) Non, je n'arrêterais pas l'écriture non plus :) Je vais même faire un petit discours tout droit sorti du monde des bisounours (ou un truc du genre) : tout le monde vaut quelque chose (oui, même toi - et pourtant on atteint presque les bas fonds, là). Et que j'arrête d'empoisonner ta vie ? ...euh...à ce point ? Non, mais là, je pense que pour ta santé, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lire mes fics, si c'est grave à ce point. T'en fais, j'y survivrais et je ne t'en voudrais pas :). Mais conseil (pas d'amie, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même), si tu te sens vraiment pas bien, va consulter, ça fait pas de tort parfois._

 _"va crever"...euh...non plus ! Vois-tu, la mort est une décision du genre définitive... On revient difficilement dessus. Et je compte encore rester sur cette terre quelques années._

 _"signé, une fille qui souhaite que tu te barres définitivement !" Ça te ferait trop plaisir ! et ça m'ennuierait trop aussi... On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça._

 _Bon vent !_

 _Black ;)_

 _PS : là, tu vois, je suis dans une bonne période ! Je n'ai pas été trop sarcastique, je n'ai pas été trop méchante... Crois-moi, je peux être très très sanguine quand ça me prend. Mais j'ai très peu de patience. Ne viens pas trop me chercher ! (ça sonne un peu comme dans des westerns, je trouve - dommage, j'ai pas la bonne musique, en fond sonore). Bon, si tu me commentes encore en guest, je ne l'accepterais pas, bien sûr : tu ne seras pas affichée. Et je ne te répondrais pas non plus. C'était à titre exceptionnel car j'aime pas beaucoup qu'on vienne insulter mes lecteurs. Moi, je m'en fous. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir dans mes mails !_

Aux autres personnes qui me lisent, faites pas attention, ça passera ^^. Un grand merci à vous en tout cas :D et bonne lecture !

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

 _31 octobre - 18h10._  
 _Chalet du matricule 04-14 . KRA-A+ et du matricule 04-42 . STO-D+ : plaine gelée dans le grand nord du continent 4._  
 _Type de monstre :_  
 _* Matricule 04-14 . KRA-A+ : Créature anthropomorphe - Krampus (1)_  
 _* Matricule 04-42 . STO-D+ : Créature lacustre - Storsjöodjuret (2)_  
 _Régime alimentaire :_  
 _* Matricule 04-14 . KRA-A+ : anthropophage_  
 _* Matricule 04-42 . STO-D+ : piscivore_  
 _Nom connu :_  
 _* Matricule 04-14 . KRA-A+ : Tino Väinämöinen_  
 _* Matricule 04-42 . STO-D+ : Berwald Oxenstierna_  
 _Situation actuelle : sommes avec les deux matricules pour l'obtention d'un titre de sortie pour le premier matricule._

\- Dites, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligés de faire cet espèce de compte-rendu à chacun de nos mouvements. Ça devient un peu chiant à la fin ! soupira Tino aux trois personnes en face de lui.  
\- C'est les ordres, Monsieur Väinämöinen ! Nous devons en faire un toutes les heures, surtout dans votre cas ! répondit un des agents, sur un ton neutre.

Ils entendirent un grognement dans leur dos, les faisant se tourner en direction de la cheminée. Les humains frissonnèrent lorsque leur regard tomba sur le mari du petit blond qui se tenait devant eux. Berwald les observait depuis un fauteuil, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ceux qui approchaient un peu trop près de "sa femme", comme il appelait Tino. "Femme" qui était considéré comme bien plus dangereux que lui, mais passons. Le monstre du lac avait une apparence plus humaine lorsqu'il était en dehors de l'eau. Bien que "humaine" soit assez surfait. Certes, son corps était devenu plus humanoïde, mais sa peau n'avait rien d'humaine : elle était écailleuse. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas non plus la même texture que ceux des humaines : il s'agissait de petites écailles et de fines cornes. Ne parlons même pas de ses mains palmées donc les longs ongles formaient des griffes tranchantes. En plus, il n'avait pas le visage le plus avenant de la terre : sérieux, portant des petites lunettes strictes... Bref, il foutait la trouille. Et pourtant, Berwald était une crème. A part les Monacielli méditerranéens, il n'existait pas une créature plus gentille que lui. Le problème était qu'il était plutôt imposant sous sa forme originelle et que ça avait posé quelques problèmes dans le passé. Pas dangereux en somme.

\- Bon, je peux avoir mon autorisation, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai déjà signé une décharge comme quoi je serais sage comme une image !

Tout le contraire de Tino.

\- Vous devez quand même répondre à mes questions, Monsieur Väinämöinen. C'est la procédure. Jurez-vous de ne manger aucun enfant durant votre période de permission ?  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'Halloween n'est pas ma période de...  
\- Monsieur Väinämöinen ! l'interrompit l'humain. Jurez-vous, oui ou non ?

La patience de Krampus arrivait à sa paroxysme. Il voulait bien l'être, mais il y avait des limites. D'ailleurs, son apparence humaine vacilla fortement : ses cornes et ses crocs refirent leur apparition, faisant frissonner de peur les trois agents devant lui. Les ongles de ses mains s'allongeaient fortement.

\- Je le jure ! grogna Tino, d'une voix plus grave et plus sifflante (sûrement à cause des crocs). Je ne tuerais et mangerais aucun enfant durant ma permission.  
\- Bien. Merci Monsieur Väinämöinen. Et bonne fête d'Halloween ! Monsieur Oxenstierna ! salua le chef d'équipe en passant à côté de Berwald.

Le Storsjöodjuret ne leur rendit pas leur salut, se contentant de les suivre du regard. Ils se pressèrent de retourner dans leur voiture, à l'abri des deux monstres. Monstres qui soupirèrent, las.

\- Chaque année, je le répète, mais tant pis : je déteste les humains ! Surtout les adultes.  
\- Et ch'que 'nn'e, je te r'p'te que c'est p'rce que t's j'm's r'ssi l's m'ng'r qu'nd 'ls 't'ent pet'ts ! répondit Berwald en souriant, dévoilant une dentition composée de crocs un peu jaunis. [ **Et chaque année, je te répète que c'est parce que t'as jamais réussi à la manger quand ils étaient petits** ]

Tino rit doucement avant de se lever et s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari, faisant face à ce dernier. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Et pourtant, c'était pas les plus sages... Mais ce rabat-joie de Saint-Nicolas trouvait que les manger était bien trop excessif comme punition. Vraiment, les traditions se perdent !  
\- Qu'lle tr'g'd'e ! sourit le monstre du lac. [ **Quelle tragédie !** ]  
\- Quelle misère, oui ! Déjà, je dois limiter mes sorties parce que les humains oublient qui je suis et quand je mange, comme ces idiots l'ont encore prouvé ! Mais en plus, je ne peux même plus accompagner ce vieux barbu, sous prétexte que je fais peur aux gosses ! Ben, justement, ça a toujours été mon rôle ! Certes, c'est pas vendeur, mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Et maintenant, je suis consigné à domicile, soi-disant parce que ce vieil abruti estimait que j'avais mangé à tort un gamin.

Berwald lui caressa le dos. Il savait que c'était dur pour son chéri comme situation. Lui, il s'en foutait un peu : il n'avait jamais mangé un de ses bipèdes terrestres et il s'en approchait rarement. Mais il pouvait imaginer le malaise de sa femme : si on lui enlevait sa raison d'exister (Tino et son lac), il savait qu'il deviendrait fou et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à détruire le monde humain.

Tino jeta un œil à l'horloge murale derrière lui.

\- Matthias ne devait pas venir nous chercher ? Ou alors, c'est Lukas et Emil ?  
\- L's d'x l'ps vi'nnent, m's on d't 'll'r cherch'r M'tthi's. [ **Les deux loups viennent, mais on doit aller chercher Matthias** ]  
\- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça... D'habitude, il vient toujours le premier.  
\- D'sp'te avec L'k's. [ **Dispute avec Lukas** ]  
\- Ah... Pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ?  
\- M'tthi's s'enn'e 'v'c L'k's, 'l l'i d't et...s'nt pl's ens'mble. [ **Matthias s'ennuie avec Lukas, il lui a dit et...ils ne sont plus ensemble** ]

Ah oui, quand même ! Le Norvégien ne devait pas vraiment avoir le morale à faire la fête alors.

\- Et...depuis quand sont-ils séparés ?

Berwald sembla faire les comptes avant de répondre deux semaines. Tino grimaça. Aie aie aie ! 300 ans de vie de couple et finir par se séparer, ça faisait mal en effet.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont une chance de se remettre ensemble ?

Le regard de son mari fit grimacer un peu plus Krampus. Mouais, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Surtout en connaissant le caractère de Matthias et Lukas.

 _Situation actuelle : arrivée du matricule 04-30 . LOU-B++ (Lukas Bondevik ; loup (Sköll) (3) ; carnivore) et du matricule 04-19 . LOU-B- (Emil Bondevik ; loup (Hati) (3) ; carnivore)_

On frappa à la porte, interrompant leur discussion. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'inviter les fauteurs de trouble à entrer que ceux-ci étaient déjà dans le salon. Les deux nouveaux venus avaient une apparence tout à fait humaine, si ce n'est les adorables petites oreilles de loup qui coiffaient leur tête.

\- Bonjour Emil ! Bonjour Lukas ! Vous allez bien ! leur sourit chaleureusement Tino (qui avait enfin récupéré une apparence humaine).  
\- Grand frère est insupportable, mais ça va. C'est comme d'habitude ! soupira Emil.

Bon, bonne nouvelle : Lukas se remettait plutôt rapidement de sa rupture. Merci, jeune loup, pour cette information !

\- Je vais bien aussi ! grogna l'aîné des frères loup, gardant toujours son air le plus neutre possible.

Eh bien, abordons le sujet qui fâche, alors ! pensèrent en même temps les deux époux et Emil.

\- Bien, vous que nous sommes tous là, on peut aller chercher Matthias.

Bien entendu, les trois autres virent Lukas se raidirent. Bien entendu, ils se sentaient un peu coupables, mais il fallait avancer ! Et il aurait bien l'occasion de se venger à un moment ou un autre s'il le désirait. Le loup à la barrette en forme de croix hocha doucement la tête et sortit le premier.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 _31 octobre - 18h03._  
 _Isba du matricule_ 04-37 . OGR-A+ _: orée d'une forêt sur le continent 4, vue sur la plaine sibérienne._  
 _Type de monstre : Ogre - Sorcier - Descendant de Baba Yaga (4)_  
 _Régime alimentaire : Carnivore - Anthropophage_  
 _Nom connu : Ivan Braginsky_  
 _Situation actuelle : ..._  
 _"Allô ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Allô ?"_  
 _..._  
 _"Code bleu ! Code bleu ! Je me rends sur place ! Je répète, code bleu !"_

\- S'il te plaît, Katyouscha ! Je veux pas y aller tout seul !  
\- Ivan, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas y aller.

Le grand ogre russe souffla comme un enfant, boudant légèrement contre sa grande sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu la permission de sortir de son domicile, contrairement à lui. Et elle avait assez de sens morale pour obéir aux ordres donnés (ou peut-être un instinct de survie plus développé).

\- Tu sais, mon petit Vanya, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller non plus, si tu ne veux pas rester seul...

Le grand aux cheveux cendrés la foudroya du regard. Quoi ? Ne pas y aller ? Mais elle était pas bien, elle ? Katyouscha ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son petit frère. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'y aller et de quitter son isba pendant un temps ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait s'amuser et découvrir les nouveautés du village de Samhain ! Mais il voulait les découvrir avec ses sœurs, surtout son aînée. Mais voilà, les ogres étaient très surveillés et n'obtenaient que rarement la permission de sortir, surtout si le chemin qui menait au lieu de leur rêve qui les attendait était parsemé de victimes potentielles.

L'ogresse à la forte poitrine goûta son ragoût, vérifiant surtout sa sauce. Hum, manque de sel. Elle ajouta un peu d'épices et recommença à mélanger.

Contrairement à la plupart des monstres qui n'avait pas été maudit ou transformé au cours de leur vie (donc qui étaient nés monstres), les ogres avaient une apparence tout à fait humaine. Et c'était ce qui les rendait extrêmement dangereux. Ils étaient plus difficiles à repérer, avaient généralement une force démentielle et un charisme assez fort qui attirait les gens qui les croisaient...ce qui leur permettaient donc de trouver plus facilement des victimes pour nourrir leur appétit démesuré et exclusivement anthropophage. Enfin, ça c'était dans l'ancien temps ! Maintenant, ils étaient obligés de se nourrir de ce que les autorités leur apportaient (généralement de la viande de renne)...et franchement, c'était déprimant et ne donnait pas la folle envie de vivre plusieurs siècles.

Tout ça pour dire que quand ils avaient l'occasion de sortir (et d'aller au village de Samhain pour goûter aux délicieux beignets de cœur humain du meilleur magasin du village), eh bien ils ne la laissaient pas passer. Et Ivan s'en voulait un peu : lui seul avait eu la permission de s'y rendre, pas ses sœurs. Il avait été jugé plus stable que son aînée et sa cadette. Bon, pour sa cadette, il comprenait les autorités : c'était une véritable psychopathe. Mais son aînée était d'une douceur incomparable et d'un tact à toute épreuve...ou presque. Il était vrai que quand elle avait faim, il était préférable de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Mais sinon, elle était très gentille.

Ils entendirent l'échelle qui menait au petit grenier à provisions de l'isba grincer. Ils se tournèrent en direction de leur petite sœur, qui s'avançaient vers eux avec un air satisfait peint sur le visage.

\- J'ai fini.  
\- Bien. Très bien. Tu m'aides, s'il te plaît, Natalya ?

La plus jeune de la famille famille ne comprit pas. Aider à quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien mettre la table ? précisa Katyouscha.

La petite blonde hocha la tête et sortit deux assiettes profondes, ainsi que des couverts.

\- Prends peut-être une bouteille de vodka avec toi, au cas où ! Je ne suis pas certaines que tu puisses trouver de l'alcool de bonne qualité ! sourit l'ogresse à son petit frère. J'ai mis dans ton sac de quoi payer ta chambre et de quoi faire quelques emplettes. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça.  
\- Merci. Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

Il entendit des pas précipités et eut à peine le temps de préparer une défense que sa petite sœur lui sauta dessus, l'enserrant de ses bras et de ses jambes avec force.

\- Trouve-moi la plus belle robe de mariée que ce monde ait pu inventer, grand frère ! Nous pourrons ainsi concrétiser notre union à ton retour !

Un psychopathe, c'est bien ce qu'il disait... Bon, il y allait peut-être un peu fort dans les termes (en fait, pas du tout, mais il essayait de s'en convaincre...et il devait avouer que c'était pas très concluant pour le moment). Disons qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Trop même. Pas comme une sœur devrait aimer son frère, en fait. Et ça le faisait flipper. C'est pour ça qu'il avait construit une isba pour lui tout seul, sans l'avoir dans ses pattes. Là, elle était là car il avait demandé à son aînée de venir s'occuper de Tournesol (c'était son chat), et Katyouscha ne laissait jamais leur petite sœur seule. Ce n'était jamais très rassurant.

On frappa à la porte. Surpris, ils regardèrent l'entrée, avant de se regarder perplexe, pour de nouveau poser les yeux sur la porte. Qui était assez c...fou pour venir leur rendre visite à cette heure-ci, en plein hiver (bon, c'était encore l'automne, mais il n'y avait pas de grand changement) ? L'aînée de la famille alla ouvrir et rencontra le regard noir du chef de la section russe de surveillance des monstres.

\- Bonsoir Madame. Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes.  
\- Bien sûr, entrez !

Katyouscha souriait toujours, mais ses lèvres formaient plus une grimace forcée qu'un sourire.

\- Voilà, je suis à la recherche de mes hommes, ceux qui étaient assignés à votre surveillance...  
\- Bon, j'y vais ! les salua Ivan, en se dépêchant de sortir de chez lui.

L'ogre préférait ne pas assister au spectacle macabre qui allait suivre. Généralement, les surveillants qui étaient en charge des ogres slaves étaient des agents qui avaient déçu ou foutu un sacré bordel au sein de leur hiérarchie. Et généralement, ils ne faisaient jamais long feu...

Bref, il ne voulait pas être là quand le type allait rejoindre ses collègues dans le ragoût de sa sœur.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 _31 octobre - 18h40._  
 _Chalet du matricule 04-11 . SVA-A- : milieu d'une forêt au nord du continent 4._  
 _Type de monstre : Svartálfar (Elfe noir)_  
 _Régime alimentaire : ça dépend de son humeur, mais mange de tout (mais pas anthropophage)_  
 _Nom connu : Matthias K_ _ø_ _hler_  
 _Situation actuelle : est dans son atelier et forge un objet pas rassurant du tout._  
 _"Comment ça, pas rassurant du tout ?"_  
 _Ben, ça ressemble à une hache, chef ! Une grande et très lourde hache !"_  
 _"Bon, tant qu'il ne l'essaie pas sur vous, tout va bien"_  
 _D'accord, chef ! Arrivée des matricules 04-14 . KRA-A+, 04-42 . STO-D+, 04-30 . LOU-B++ et 04-19 . LOU-B-._

Matthias chantait une chanson très entraînante (une superbe chanson avec des voix graves et fortes et qui faisait l'éloge du Danemark... C'était cool !) quand il sentit qu'on venait d'empiéter sur sa propriété. Il ne s'arrêta pas chanter pour autant, mais garda cependant son marteau en main. Ce n'était pas les surveillants : ces idiots savaient qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger pendant qu'il forgeait. Non, il ne faisait pas forcément exprès de les tuer, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il forgeait des armes MAGIQUES. Généralement, elles n'étaient les meilleures amies des hommes (déjà, les armes sans magie ne le sont pas à la base, mais alors des armes magiques...) et étaient même d'une aide précieuse pour menacer (et réduire à zéro) leur espérance de vie.

En résumé, ce n'était pas les agents.

\- Qui est là ? N'espérez pas un apéro : j'attends des amis et puis on part en vacances une semaine. Et si c'est pour me dire que mon autorisation de quitter mon territoire n'est plus valable, je vous envoie ma nouvelle chérie dans la gueule !

L'elfe noir s'était retourné pour lancer un regard froid en direction de l'intrus...et tomba sur ses quatre amis (même si pour l'un d'eux, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas).

\- Ah, vous êtes là ? fit-il en souriant.

Sourire qui faisait plutôt penser à celui d'un méchant de comics. Mais si, celui qui se battait contre un homme chauve-souris ! Bref, le sourire de détraqué.

\- Vous me laissez le temps de mettre un manteau et de mettre celui du petit, et on y va ?  
\- Bien sûr, Matthias ! sourit Tino. Berwald va t'accompagner, pour t'aider.

Le forgeron arqua un sourcil. L'aider, hein ? Il n'était pas dupe, c'était pour lui parler de sa séparation chaotique avec Lukas. Ça le soûlait déjà ! Et dire que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il n'était plus ensemble...quoique. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son calendrier. Bon, plutôt deux semaine, en fait. Enfin bon, lui, il se mêlait de ses affaires, pas de celles des autres, surtout quand il s'agissait d'histoires de cœur. Cependant, il n'allait pas contrarier Krampus. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de le vaincre si jamais ils en venaient à se battre, mais Tino avait la mauvaise habitude de manger les enfants pas sages. Et il ne voulait pas que son bébé d'amour soit une victime collatérale de ses conneries (quoique s'il lui mettait une petite hache entre les mains, son instinct de guerrier se réveillerait peut-être... A tester !).

Son bébé, c'était Noah (5), son fils de 400 ans. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de quatre ans et c'était tout à fait normal : un elfe, ça ne vieillissait pas vite (il avait plus de deux milles ans par exemple, et il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 25 ans). Il l'avait eu avec un de ses ex, un loup-garou. Oui, il avait un net penchant pour tout ce qui était créature thérianthrope lupine. C'était vraiment sexy sans poil (et à poil) et c'était vachement résistant lors des disputes de couple (ou en tout cas, ils guérissaient plus vite quand ils se prenaient une hache en pleine figure. Pas en argent, la hache par contre). Enfin bref, c'était une de ses fiertés et il le laissait rarement seul. Donc, il allait fêter Samhain avec son fils, surtout qu'il en avait obtenu l'autorisation.

\- J'ppr's p'r t'i 't L'k's ! lâcha Berwald pendant qu'il préparait le manteau de son petit elfe préféré. [ **J'ai appris pour toi et Lukas** ]

Il dut répéter la phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête, en y ajoutant quelques voyelles avant de comprendre. Gagné ! Il allait peut-être ouvrir un cabinet de voyance, il parait que c'est un secteur qui rapporte pas mal... Le regard qu'il lança au Suédois dissuada celui-ci de continuer à lui parler de son ancienne relation avec Lukas.

\- Noah ! On y va ! Viens mettre ton manteau ! hurla l'elfe en direction d'une porte avec un auto-collant de bambi sur la porte (dernière lubie de son trésor – ce qui était quand même bizarre quand on savait que le petit trésor en question adorait manger bambi).

Un petit elfe noir - ou un Matthias miniature, ça dépendait du point de vue - sortit de sa chambre et courut en direction de son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Berwald ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce petit bout d'oreilles pointues qui lui faisait de grands signes pendant que son père tentait de le couvrir.

\- Rejoins tonton Tino, mon grand, je dois parler deux minutes avec tonton Berwald...  
\- Accord ! sourit le petit en dirigeant d'une course rapide à l'extérieur (les cornes de tonton Tino, c'était génial pour jouer avec !)

Matthias attendit que son fils soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers son ami.

\- Tu sais, Ber', j'ai deux règles en matière d'amants, et surtout pour les garder. Un, me convenir selon une liste de critères très précis dont le principal est de ne pas me faire chier. Deux, plaire à mon fils. Bien sûr, celle-là, je l'ai instauré après sa naissance, mais bon, je vais pas non plus trop chipoter. Lukas avait déjà beaucoup de mal à contenter la deuxième règle, mais je suis passé au-dessus malgré tout, je l'aimais bien. Seulement, voilà vingt ans qu'il m'ennuie. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses de mon côté, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Il ne me convenait plus, c'est tout. Dommage, c'était ma plus longue relation et la plus plaisante, mais voilà ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Oui, dit comme ça, c'est tout bonnement dégueulasse. Mais j'ai entièrement confiance en Lukas pour passer au-dessus de ça, de se remettre très vite et de vivre heureux avec un monstre qui n'est pas un connard fini comme moi. Et si un de ceux-là lui brise le cœur, je serais le premier à aller péter la gueule de ce fils de pute. Mais je suis pas doué dans le rôle du compagnon parfait, et je ne veux pas que Lukas subisse ça. Oui, je suis conscient de lui avoir certainement brisé le cœur. Mais il est immortel et il a tout le temps pour me faire comprendre que je vais regretter mon choix. Et sérieusement, je l'espère pour lui. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Autre chose à ajouter ?

Berwald avait eu un sourire à un moment de la tirade de son ami et il l'avait gardé jusqu'à la fin. Oui, Matthias était un peu brusque dans ses réactions parfois, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un brave type le reste du temps (bon, un brave type qui s'amusait à créer des armes qui finissaient par se retourner contre leur porteur humain, mais un brave type quand même). Donc non, il n'avait rien à ajouter.

\- Bon, on y va ? Il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'embouteillages à la porte, et je ne veux pas arriver en retard à la réunion !

Les deux monstres se tournèrent vers Emil, qui venait d'entrer. Le jeune loup avait visiblement entendu le petit monologue de l'elfe noir car il adressa un petit sourire à ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'habitation, Matthias perdit sa couleur de peau sombre pour obtenir une pigmentation pâle de viking. Ses cheveux blondirent, mais restèrent coiffés comme...comme si le forgeron ne s'était pas coiffé en fait.

Noah était accroché au manteau rouge de Tino, ce qui fit ricaner l'elfe.

\- Tiens, t'as sorti ta veste de Père Noël ?  
\- C'est ma tenue de travail, Matt'. Et puis, j'aime bien, c'est confortable.  
\- Je n'en doute pas !

Il adressa un sourire franc à l'autre loup. Lukas rougit mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Cependant, il ne proférait pas de malédictions à son encontre. C'était plutôt bon signe.

A suivre.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview d'Arthur Kirkland**

\- **Bonsoir Arthur !**  
\- My dear !  
\- **Je suis ravie que tu aies accepté mon invitation ! J'ai justement quelques questions à te poser. Trois précisément.**  
\- Je suis tout ouïe.  
\- **Bien bien... Alors, quest...**  
\- _Hon hon hon ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_  
\- _Frog_ ! C'est mon interview ! Dégage !  
\- **C'est pas grave, il peut rester ! Il t'aidera, s'il le veut bien...ou alors, il la bouclera.**  
\- Bien. J'attends la question 1 !  
\- **Donc, première question : Tu es quoi, au juste ? J'avoue avoir une petite idée, mais j'aimerais bien en être sûre.**  
\- Oh ! En fait, je suis un esprit errant, même si je me suis sédentarisé pour m'occuper de mes enfants. Mais je sais que les Irlandais ont fait une légende de mon malheur.  
\- _Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment respecté tous les détails de la vie réelle..._  
\- **Ah bon ? C'est quoi cette légende ?**  
\- Dois-je conclure qu'il s'agit de la deuxième question ?  
\- **Ben...euh...Normalement, non, mais je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vu ton sourire.**  
\- Exactement.  
\- **Bon ben, question 2 alors !**  
\- Eh bien, vois-tu, de mon vivant, j'étais un aristocrate assez riche et...  
\- _Un ivrogne !_  
\- Shut up, _frog_ !  
\- _Et aussi un sorcier très puissant, surtout avec la magie noire... Hon hon hon !_  
\- La ferme, j'ai dit ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais passionné par l'occultisme. Un jour, j'ai réussi à convoquer un démon majeur, je lui ai promis mon âme en échange de plus de puissance. J'ai eu cette puissance...mais je ne lui ai jamais donné mon âme. J'ai même réussi à lui échapper plusieurs fois grâce à mes tours ingénieux. Cependant, à ma mort, Dieu n'a pas voulu m'accueillir (alcoolisme, satanisme et autre, tout ça tout ça) et le Diable encore moins (vengeance oblige). J'ai réussi à me procurer un morceau de charbon éternel et une lanterne et j'ai erré entre les deux mondes jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Francis.  
\- _Mais il était pas malheureux pour un sous, c'était ça le pire ! Il emmerdait les autres, donc il était content._  
\- **C'est bizarre, mais ça me fait en effet penser à une légende...**  
\- Ouais. Ces idiots l'ont appelée "Jack-O-lantern" ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ils m'ont enlevé une partie de mon identité à cause de ça ! Arthur, c'est pas bien compliqué comme nom, pourtant ! Et ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là, c'est ça le pire ! Ils ont fait de moi un maréchal-ferrant ! Irlandais en plus ! Ils ont oublié le fait que j'étais sorcier et n'ont gardé que le côté ivrogne ! C'est humiliant ! Je suis certain que c'est un coup de ce _moron_ de démon aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs !  
- **Ça me dit quelque chose, ça aussi... Enfin passons ! Dernière question : alors, cette lune de miel, dis-m'en plus (yeux brillants) ?**  
\- J'ai pas droit à un joker, dans cette histoire ?  
\- **Euh...si.**  
\- Parfait, joker !  
\- **C'est vraiment pas juste ! Mais bon, je vais essayer de trouver une question alors... Oh non, je sais ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, avec Francis ?**  
\- Ah ça... Eh bien... Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant le bal des monstres, il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. J'étais un peu saoul et je ne contrôlais plus très bien mes pouvoirs de fantôme (et oui, les fantômes peuvent être saoul, pas de précision !). Je lui suis tombé dessus. Littéralement. Et je lui ai vomi dessus aussi...  
\- **Hein ?**  
\- _C'est vrai, ma chère. Si on avait voulu faire pire comme première rencontre, je crains que nous n'aurions pas fait mieux. Mais pourtant cela ne nous a pas du tout empêché de tomber sous le charme de l'autre. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'un esprit déchu pourrait convenir au serviteur de la mort ?_  
\- Et surtout supporter ses caprices et ses crétineries...  
\- _Voyons, mon lapin, ne sois pas si ronchon ! Tu sais que ça me donne encore plus envie de toi..._  
\- **Euh...Bon ben, je vais terminer l'interview ici...euh...s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous garder vos vêtement ? Non, parce qu'il y a des jeunes gens qui lisent et... Euh, à vous, les studios !**

* * *

(1) Krampus est une créature mythique anthropomorphe à cornes. Il accompagne Saint Nicolas dans différentes régions du monde à l'époque de Noël. St-Nicolas donnait des cadeaux aux enfants sages et Krampus punissait ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Après, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il mangeait réellement les enfants. Mais étant fan de série, et notamment de la série "Grimm", Krampus a fait une apparition dans un épisode de la la saison...et il mangeait les enfants pas sages. Bref, j'ai retenu cette version, car c'était quand même plus fun (même si manger des enfants, c'est pas bien !).  
(2) Storsjöodjuret est un monstre lacustre qui réside dans le lac Storsjön, en Jämtland, Suède. Il est long de six mètres et même été dans la liste des espèces menacées entre 1986 et 2005.  
(3) Hati et Sköll sont les fils du loup Fenrir dans la mythologie nordique. Ils poursuivent le soleil et la lune, et finissent par les manger lors de Ragnarök.  
(4) Baba Yaga, je ne pense pas que je vais devoir la présenter, vu qu'elle est quand même assez célèbre. Mais au cas où, c'est un personnage d'un conte russe, et même de la mythologie slave. Elle est parfois désignée comme une sorcière, parfois comme une ogresse, et même les deux. Au lieu d'un balai, elle se balade avec un marteau pilon et sa maison peut voyager car elle est pourvue de pattes de poulet.  
(5) Noah...Comment dire ? C'est mon bébé à moi (et à Matthias aussi, je veux bien céder) car il s'agit d'un de mes OC's. OC que je n'ai pas encore introduit, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Pour le moment, ce qui est à savoir, c'est qu'il s'agit de la personnification de la ville de Copenhague et que c'est donc le fils de Danemark (bon, bien sûr, dans mes autres fics hetalia, sauf si je publie un UA, Noah aura toujours l'apparence d'un ado de 15-16 ans). Ceux qui veulent peuvent trouver un dessin de Copenhague sur mon DA : blackstaff14 . deviantart /art /Copehagen -Hetalia -OC -552709055 (enlevez les espaces ^^)

* * *

Voili-voilou, j'espère que cette troisième partie vous a plu :)

Demain (normalement, même si je pense que ce sera plutôt jeudi), nous assisterons à la réunion des monstres et aux débuts du bal tant attendu :D

Merci beaucoup encore une fois à ceux qui lisent cette fic :)

Bisous-chocolats les p'tits loups !

Black ;)


	4. Chapter 4

*pointe le bout de son nez* Y a quelqu'un ?

Aloa tout le monde !

Oui, je suis légèrement en retard (d'une petite année, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, n'est-ce pas ? - pauvre petite bête ! vous n'oseriez pas quand même !) mais voilà la suite de Samhain :D ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme dirait l'autre ! (oui, je sais, Pâques est passé ! - la personne se reconnaîtra !)

Contexte : Ici, nos chères nations ne sont justement pas des nations...mais bien des personnages de leur folklore (mauvais ou non) !

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sama

Réponse aux guests :

 _Kken : désolée pour le retard aussi ^^ t'as pas à t'excuser ^^_

 _je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu :D ça me fait très plaisir ^^_

 _Nope, pas de DenNor, je n'aime pas ce ship ^^" en lire ne me dérange pas, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc ^^"_

 _Réponse dans ce chapitre pour le second parent de Noah ^w^_

 _SUFIN POWAAAAA !_

 _ehehehe ! salut copine de Grimm ! ça fait plaisir aussi ! (ouiiiiiiii, elle est géniale !)_

 _voilà, j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine ^w^ encore merci :)_

Un grand merci à vous pour votre patience :D et bonne lecture ! Et Happy Halloween !

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview surprise**

\- **Chers lecteurs, j'ai la chance de me tenir aux côtés d'un des hauts gradés de la cellule de surveillance de la sécurité mondiale. Monsieur, merci beaucoup de nous accorder cette interview de dernière minute. Surtout avec votre agenda qui, je me doute, doit être si chargé.**  
\- Je vous en prie, Miss. C'est un plaisir de partager avec vos lecteurs les informations importantes, et qui les concernent directement.  
\- **Oh vraiment ? Vous m'intéressez, là ! Vous en dites trop ou pas assez...**  
\- Eh bien posez-moi vos questions alors...  
\- **Très bien. Alors, première question : parlez-moi des matricules que vous attribuez aux monstres. Comment sont-ils constitués ? Comment sont adaptées les surveillances en fonction de ces matricules ? Enfin bref, dites-nous en plus !**  
\- Bien sûr. Ces matricules servent en fait à tous les agents dispatchés dans le monde de connaitre l'identité d'un monstre. Ils sont tous introduits dans une base de données qui est seulement accessible pour nos services et sont donc très utiles pour établir les niveaux de surveillance pour chaque monstre. C'est ce qui est déterminé par la dernière partie du matricule, les lettres A,B, C, D ou E. Cela représente le degré de dangerosité des créatures. Ce niveau est vérifié tous les ans. Le E signifie que le monstre est considéré comme inoffensif et demande une surveillance nulle. Le monstre D cause parfois des problèmes aux humains (se moquent d'eux, les fait se perdre, etc...), on lui attribue alors une surveillance basique (un homme, pas nécessairement armé, peut surveiller les D et peut faire un seul rapport quotidien). Pour les monstres C, cela commence à se corser. Un C cause beaucoup de problèmes aux humains, pouvant entraîner la mort, et obtient donc une surveillance conséquente au vue du nombre de victimes (cela peut aller de deux à quatre hommes armés, avec un rapport toutes les deux heures). Les B, en plus de causer du soucis aux humains habitants à proximité, cause quelques problèmes aux autres monstres et cela entraîne de temps en temps des conflits violents qui peuvent mettre à mal la sécurité international. Ils demandent une surveillance que l'on présente comme active, avec des équipes qui se relèvent tous les heures, présentant leur rapport à ce moment-là. On peut confier à une équipe de quinze personnes la surveillance de ceux-là. Ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux, mais ils peuvent être extrêmement belliqueux et apporter les emmerdes (veillez me pardonner mon langage). Les monstres A sont hautement et extrêmement dangereux. Ils demandent une surveillance permanente et optimale, ce qui signifie qu'on n'hésite pas à construire des bureaux de surveillance juste à côté de leur domicile. De plus, ce sont les seuls qui doivent demander des autorisations de sortie pour pouvoir s'aventurer en dehors de leur territoire.  
\- **Ah oui, quand même ! Vous n'y allez pas de main morte !**  
\- Il est question de la sécurité de nos citoyens, Miss, donc en effet nous prenons les mesures qui s'imposent. Les A sont souvent anthropophages ou se moquent complètement de la vie humaine. Ce sont souvent des loups-garou, ou toutes les créatures qui s'en rapprochent, les ogres (eux, ce sont les pires), de très vieux monstres, etc... On ne sait pas toujours les empêcher de...d'être ce qu'ils sont. Nous avons perdu pas mal d'agents, notamment au cours des surveillances des ogres slaves.  
\- **A propos des ogres slaves... J'ai entendu parler de certains recours qu'avait votre cellule au sujet des gêneurs. Est-ce vrai que vous y envoyez les agents qui ont déçu ou quelque chose du genre ?**  
\- Ce n'est pas un secret, Miss. Bien sûr que nous les envoyons là-bas s'ils désobéissent ou autre. Les sanctions sont faites pour décourager les idiots à prendre exemple sur les dissidents. C'est dans la nature des choses. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, oui, je suis parfaitement au courant du fait que très peu d'entre eux reviennent en vie. S'ils sont incompétents et ne sont pas foutus de respecter les consignes de sécurité, ils en assument les conséquences.  
\- **Eh bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas dans vos services... Dernière question : que pensez-vous de l'idée de donner une semaine de "congé" aux monstres et de les laisser se rendre dans le monde obscur, comme ils l'appellent ?**  
\- Je pense que si nous étions certains qu'ils restent tout le temps dans ce monde, nous les laisserions le rejoindre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pas de chance, nous savons qu'ils peuvent revenir dans notre monde à tout moment pour s'approvisionner en nourriture (en humains, donc). Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su ce que cachait ce monde obscur, faute de savoir infiltrer nos agents. Donc nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre non plus de les laisser y vivre tout le temps. Pour répondre enfin à votre question, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée, mais au moins nous sommes tranquilles pendant une bonne semaine sans la plupart d'entre eux.  
\- **Vu comme ça... Eh bien, je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir répondu à me... Ah, j'ai peut-être encore une question si cela ne vous dérange pas.**  
\- Je vous en prie, mais je vous préviens je dois partir juste après.  
\- **Merci beaucoup. Que faites-vous aux monstres qui n'ont pas de matricule ?**  
*regard suspicieux du côté de l'agent*  
\- Tous les monstres ont un matricule, Miss.  
\- **En êtes-vous sûr ?**  
\- Je crains de devoir vous laissez, Miss. Le devoir m'appelle.  
\- **Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, pour avoir répondu à la plupart de mes questions. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**  
\- De même.  
*l'agent s'en va*  
\- **Je pense avoir touché un point sensible.**  
*sourire tout sauf innocent*  
\- **Je ne voulais absolument pas l'embarrasser... Bien, je pars à la recherche de quelqu'un à interviewer ! A vous les studios !**

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

Ivan avançait dans la file qui menait au portail de transfert. Mais par Chernabog (1), que c'était long ! Il avait l'impression que ça n'avançait pas du tout. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, ça n'avançait pas du tout. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Les gens derrière lui faisaient un de ces boucans ! Cela lui donnait mal la tête. Il se retourna et jeta le regard le plus polaire et le plus "tueur en série" qu'il puisse faire à la sorcière et à ses quatre enfants qui hurlaient qu'ils avaient faim, soif, des "c'est quand qu'on arrive ?", etc... Cela eut le mérite de faire régner le silence. Pas seulement du côté des quatre ignobles gnomes derrière lui, mais également dans un rayon de trente mètres. En même temps, une étrange aura violette l'entourait, il laissait échapper un kolkolkol continu et inquiétant et bien sûr il y avait ce regard de tueur qui foutait les jetons... Comme les monstres autour de lui avaient plus d'un neurone connecté, ils comprirent très vite qu'ils avaient affaire à un des ogres slaves. Et dans ces cas-là, ceux qui étaient assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte se taisaient et s'éloignaient le plus vite possible : ils ne voulaient absolument pas se faire dévorer ou se faire exploser le crâne.

Le grand Russe était assez satisfait de son petit effet. Il retrouva d'ailleurs son éternel sourire de poupon et revint dans sa position initiale. Oh, la file avait un peu avancé. Magnifique !

Un peu plus en arrière, Arthur avait observé la scène avec un certain intérêt. C'était intéressant.

\- Les services de surveillance ont laissé un des descendants de Baba Yaga sortir du territoire sibérien ! fit-il en se tournant vers ses frères et son mari.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Edward.  
\- J'ai vu que Krampus était également de sortie, fit Francis, neutre.  
\- Le forgeron noir de la forêt de Drontheim est là également, avec son fils dirait-on ! remarqua Alistair.  
\- Et il y a une trop forte concentration de loups-garou aussi ! râla Carwin (il n'aimait pas les lycanthropes).  
\- Tiens, on dirait Gil...

Francis n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il reçut une main palmée, puant les algues et le poisson, sur la bouche, l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus. Il jeta un œil du côté de l'aîné des Kirkland, qui lui indiqua Arthur d'un mouvement de la tête. Ah oui ! Juste ! Ne plus jamais parler de Gilbert devant son chéri, sous peine de voir le monde se faire pulvériser. Trop de boulot en perspective si cela devait arriver.

\- Les garçons, il serait judicieux, cette année, que vous ne vous battiez pas avec les autres monstres, surtout les plus dangereux...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Aslinn. La banshee arborait un visage neutre, des yeux perdus dans le vide...et elle hurla. Tous les monstres se bouchèrent les oreilles rapidement et grimacèrent en jetant un œil discret à la femme-esprit. Les humains qui contrôlaient le flux de monstres embrassèrent le sol, inconscient pour la plupart, en train de faire une sorte de crise d'épilepsie dans le pire des cas.

Bien des monstres sourirent : ça allait avancer bien plus rapidement. Certains étaient tentés de manger les agents, mais ils étaient pressés. Ils mangeraient à Samhain... Certes, il y avait généralement un coût, mais au moins la nourriture était délicieuse et de bonne qualité (après tout, on ne savait pas où ces humains-là avaient traîné).

Les parents de la file de monstres prirent dans leur bras leurs jeunes enfants et avancèrent jusqu'au portail de l'entre-deux mondes. Cette porte avait la forme d'un très haut et large miroir, dont les pourtours avaient l'apparence de roses sculptées dans la glace...ce qui était probablement le cas. Personne n'osait toucher en fait. Mais cela ressemblait à de la glace éternelle. Il serait logique que cela soit de la glace : lorsque l'on passait à travers le miroir, un froid mordant nous transperçait de part en part. Il est d'ailleurs déjà arrivé qu'un monstre meurt de froid en traversant le portail. Cela expliquait le côté légèrement protecteur des parents qui emmenaient leurs enfants avec eux à Samhain.

Chacun à leur tour, les créatures passèrent à travers le miroir, laissant derrière eux un lieu silencieux et empli d'agents (une bonne trentaine) à terre.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview de Matthias Køhler**

\- **Matthias, Matthias, Matthias ! Quel plaisir de vous parler !**  
\- Le plaisir est partagé, Miss.  
\- **Coucou Noah !**  
*le petit sourit et adresse un petit signe de la main, avant de se cacher derrière les jambes de son père*  
\- **Il est tellement trognon ! Bon, soit ! Vous connaissez le principe de l'émission ? Trois questions, un joker possible mais je pose une autre question dans ce cas.**  
\- Très bien. Je vous écoute.  
\- **Alors, première question. Nous savons que vous êtes un elfe noir, un forgeron émérite, mais quelque chose m'a fait légèrement tiquer : j'ai entendu que l'on vous appelé "le forgeron noir de la forêt de Drontheim"... Si je ne me trompe pas, Loan Maclibuin est un personnage originaire de Norvège, et vous êtes Danois. Donc, ma question est la suivante : êtes-vous CE forgeron noir (2) ?**  
*petit rire du côté de Matthias*  
\- Oui et non. Chaque légende a une part de vérité. Vous savez, Loan Maclibuin a été l'un de mes noms il y a très longtemps. Je suis effectivement danois, mais je suis né à une époque où on parlait de Scandinavie, pas de Danemark, Norvège, Suède, etc... Dans la légende, on dit que le forgeron est l'un des fils du roi de Norvège, et ce n'est pas vrai dans mon cas. Elle dit aussi les armes que je forge ont la fâcheuse manie de se retourner contre leur propriétaire, et ça, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est entièrement vrai. Cela me vaut d'ailleurs une réputation assez surfaite de tueur d'humains. D'un point de vue théorique, je suis responsable de leur mort, certes. Mais en pratique, c'est pas ma faute si ces crétins ne savaient pas maîtriser leur arme.  
\- **C'est fâcheux en effet. C'est arrivé souvent depuis que le gouvernement mondial vous surveille ?**  
\- J'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment. Beaucoup d'agents sont morts pendant que je forgeais mes armes : elles ont glissé de mon plan de travail pour aller se planter quelque part dans leur corps, souvent la tête d'ailleurs. Quelle idée aussi de se mettre entre la lame de ma hache et le mur ! C'était la deuxième question, c'est ça ?  
\- **Mince, j'ai recommencé ! En fait, non, mais bon. Si vous la considérez comme telle, je ne tiens pas à recevoir une hache par accident.**  
\- Pas de problème, vous pouvez me poser deux autres questions.  
\- **C'est vrai ? Ooooh, c'est super gentil ! C'est quoi cette fameuse liste de critères de sélection d'un amant ?**  
\- Votre sourire de psychopathe fait légèrement peur... Enfin bon. Je suis, comme je le disais plus tôt, quelqu'un d'assez âgé. Et par conséquent, je suis devenu plus exigeant avec l'âge (les autres me disent souvent que je suis surtout devenu plus casse-couille, mais je préfère ma version. Bref, dans tous les cas, ça veut plus ou moins dire la même chose, mais ils sont moins sympa). Donc j'ai établi quelques règles pour garder quelqu'un plus d'une nuit. Par exemple, il est vivement déconseillé d'essayer de faire la loi chez moi, de toucher à ma cuisine, ou encore de me donner des conseils sur ma façon de forger ou d'élever mon fils (celle-là, bien sûr, je l'a ajoutée à cette liste il y a 400 ans, après la naissance de mon petit chéri). Bref, c'est assez varié. Je sais bien que je ne suis absolument pas facile à vivre (je suis un vieil elfe noir, ça n'aide pas du tout pour avoir un bon caractère), mais bon je sais aussi que si on m'emmerde, je le serais encore moins... Ca commence à ne plus vouloir dire grand chose, là. Question suivante ?  
\- **Oui oui... Une lectrice m'a demandé si elle allait voir l'autre parent de votre bébé. Et j'avoue être curieuse moi aussi.**  
\- Non.  
\- **Euh...non ?**  
\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout être possible.  
\- **Euh...**  
\- Il s'est pris une hache en argent dans la figure, tout simplement. Et, paix ait son âme, il n'a malheureusement pas survécu à cette étreinte.  
\- **Dispute de couple ?**  
\- Nope, hache de mauvaise humeur.  
\- **Sérieux ?**  
\- Juré ! Je forgeais tranquillement quand il est entré en claquant le porte. Ma hache s'est échappée de mes mains et s'est plantée dans sa boite crânienne... J'ai pas vraiment pu faire grand chose pour lui venir en aide. J'étais plutôt triste au début, puis c'est passé.  
\- **Eh bien quelle histoire ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps.**  
\- Il y a pas de problème ! A la revoyure !

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

\- Trop de loups-garou dans le secteur ! pesta Antonio en entrant dans sa chambre et en s'effondrant sur son lit.  
\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt nombreux, cette année ! réfléchit Louise en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Ça ne doit pas beaucoup plaire à Lars non plus.  
\- Pour une fois qu'on partage le même avis, faisons une croix au calendrier !  
\- Ta gueule, bastardo ! grogna Lovino, sans élever la voix pour une fois.

La sorcière et le chupacabra lui lancèrent un regard un peu inquiet. Le passage du portail avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour le nain italien, ce dernier ne supportant absolument pas le froid.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Lovi ? demanda avec son petit sourire chaleureux la sorcière.

Pour toute réponse, l'Italien se leva de sa chaise et se coucha sur les deux autres, réclamant un câlin.

\- Oh mon Lovi ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! sourit l'Espagnol, tout joyeux.  
\- Moi pas, donc tais-toi ! grommela le nain, rougissant cependant en entendant la déclaration du monstre canidé.

Louise se contenta de rire joyeusement.

\- Et si on allait faire quelques boutiques avant le début de la Réunion Infernale ? proposa-t-elle. On a plusieurs heures devant nous et on pourrait en profiter pour manger quelque chose. J'ai cru voir sur le prospectus de renseignements qu'un nouveau magasin de pâtisseries avait ouvert ses portes qui plus est...

Au vue des regards que lui lançaient ses deux chéris, elle n'allait pas devoir demander deux fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'augmenter la taille de son sourire : elle qui adorait le sucre, elle allait être servie.

 _Dans le couloir, juste derrière la porte._

Lars fit une moue grognonne, qui ne le rendait pas sympathique du tout. Bien sûr, personne ne pensait à l'inviter, lui ! Non parce-que sa sœur ne désirait pas le compter dans l'équation "tourisme en amoureux" (ce qui était quand même logique, il devait bien l'avouer). Mais il se sentait quand même légèrement trahi par sa petite sœur adorée...

Il alluma sa pipe en soupirant et en sortant de l'hôtel. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour éviter de passer une soirée de m... Il ouvrit le petit guide de la ville (fourni dans toutes les chambres des hôtels de la cité) et inspecta les différentes pages avec attention. Magasins de friandises, d'accessoires et d'armes magiques, d'animaux et de vêtements, des cafés, des pubs et des restaurants, les herboristeries, les apothicaires et les médecins (au cas où...), les endroits de loisirs comme une librairie, une piscine et même une salle de jeux vidéos, sans oublier le quartier des artistes...et le quartier chaud qui n'était pas loin. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se dirigeant vers le quartier des artistes. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un coffee shop en son centre...

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview d'Ivan Braginsky**

\- **Bonjour Bonjour Iva...**  
*voit l'ogre dévorer ce qui semble être un pied (non, pas un de cochon)*  
\- **Heu... Je reviendrais plus tard ! Bon appétit ! A vous les studios...**  
*court très vite et très loin*

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

\- Peter, non ! On ne rend pas fou le serveur ! gronda Arthur.  
\- Surtout s'il t'apporte à manger, hon hon hon ! rit doucement Francis.

Le petit pixie les regarda à tour de rôle avant de prendre une moue boudeuse et de libérer de son sortilège le type qui leur apportait leur commande. Le vampire put enfin se retrouver dans son propre restaurant (3) et se dirigea vers la table de la famille Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Les deux parents s'excusèrent auprès du serveur avant de commencer à manger. Alfred s'empiffra d'hamburgers tandis que Matthew avait opté pour des pancakes salés. Peter et Francis dégustaient tranquillement un plat de poissons pendant qu'Arthur savourait un énorme verre de whisky (il ne parvenait toujours pas à consommer quelque chose de solide).

\- C'est à quelle heure la réunion au fait ? demanda le Big Foot entre deux bouchées de junk food.  
\- Minuit.  
\- Ah ben oui, logique ! Merci daddy !  
\- De rien. Francis ?  
\- Oui, mon amour ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un de tes amis, là-bas ?

L'Ankou se tourna vivement dans la direction que lui indiqua son mari et vit la bouille souriante d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Il se dirigea quasi en volant vers son ami, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tonio, mon ami ! Dans mes bras !  
\- Francis ? Mi amigo ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent, sous les regards amusés de leurs compagnons respectifs.

\- Joins-toi à nous, amigo ! Nous allions manger quelque chose avec Louise et Lovino !  
\- Cela aurait été un très grand plaisir, très cher, mais moi aussi je suis accompagné...

Il désigna sa petite famille avec une immense fierté, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Arthur. La petite sorcière qui accompagnait Antonio écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'Anglais et s'approcha de lui, un air enthousiaste sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes bien Arthur Kirkland ? Le sorcier qui a trompé le Diable en personne ? Oh par mes aiyeux, je suis une de vos fans ! J'ai réalisé des articles ainsi que mon travail de fin d'études sur vous et vos créations à l'école de magie où j'ai étudié et où j'ai à présent le plaisir d'enseigner.  
\- Vraiment ?

Le fantôme ne put s'empêcher de bomber son torse, aussi fier qu'un paon à cet instant.

\- Eh bien, vous m'en voyez très flatté, professeur...  
\- Louise Maes, professeur de sortilèges à la haute école magique de Bruxelles.  
\- Sir Arthur Kirkland, à votre service, Milady !

Francis se tourna vers Antonio et Lovino, amusé.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous êtes invités à notre table ! Hon hon hon...  
\- On dirait bien, en effet ! J'en suis ravi ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter...

Lovino n'ajouta rien, préférant lancer des regards plus que suspicieux aux trois autres membres de la tablée : les deux grands étaient bien trop impressionnants à son goût et le petit était bien trop flippant pour que son instinct de survie reste inactif... Il n'allait visiblement pas vraiment s'ennuyer.

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview de...euh...**

\- **...Vous êtes qui, vous ?**  
\- Comtesse Elizaveta Hedervary, enchantée.  
\- **Euh...De même ? C'est marrant mais vous semblez un peu morte... Vous n'êtes pas un zombie tout de même ?**  
\- Pas du tout ! Je suis une vampire, s'il vous plait ! Ne me comparez pas avec ses serpillères ambulantes !  
\- **Ah ! Euh...toutes mes excuses, Madame !**  
\- J'aime mieux ça ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un gentleman à lunettes, en costume mauve et qui se ballade avec un violon ? C'est mon mari.  
\- **Pas du tout... Mais peut-être que si vous essayer les bars à sang, vous le trouverez.**  
\- Pas stupide comme idée ! Je vous remercie. Passez une excellente soirée !  
\- **Merci... Bon, si je n'interviewe pas quelqu'un tout de suite, je vais me faire virer...**  
*part à la recherche d'une victime potentielle*

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

\- Feli, je te dis que ce n'est pas par là ! grogna Ludwig, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.  
\- Ah bon ? Veee, mais c'est pas moi qui lis la carte, c'est Gilbert ! chouina le petit Italien.  
\- Kesesesese ! L'awesome démon que je suis ne se trompe jamais ! protesta le Prussien.

Le loup lui jeta le regard le plus noir de sa panoplie, ce qui fit reculer de plusieurs pas son grand frère (c'est qu'il était plus qu'effrayant son petit frère). Gilbert jeta un coup d'oeil sur la carte de la ville afin de se diriger correctement, mais bon en même temps c'était écrit en tout petit aussi : c'était pas facile ! Heureusement que le nain italien l'aidait un peu...

Ludwig quant à lui quitta des yeux le démon et le monaciello pour examiner la vitrine d'une boutique bien sympathique, dont la devanture présentait de nombreuses tartes et tourtes en tout genre. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim aussi, ce qui le rendait un tout petit peu irritable. Il en mangerait bien une ou deux...

Le grand blond se tourna pour demander aux deux idiots s'ils désiraient quelque chose...pour remarquer qu'il était seul. Il respira bruyamment pour se calmer. Il allait les tuer. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Et il revendrait les restes pour en faire des tourtes.

Il renifla l'air, faisant le tri parmi toutes les odeurs de la rue. Il oublia l'odeur délicieuse des douceurs de la vitrine et celle de la parfumerie juste à deux maisons de là, il tria celles des monstres autour de lui et se concentra sur deux souvenirs olfactifs qui lui étaient plus que précieux.

Et il les sentit. Ses yeux bleus prirent un instant une couleur rouge avant de revenir à leur couleur initiale, et il suivit la piste que lui dictait son odorat.

Là, il devait tourner à gauche.

Ici à droite.

Tout droit.

A gauche.

Encore à gauche.

Ils étaient déjà si loin ? Il était presque en train de courir pourtant.

A droite.

Tout d...

Il fonça dans quelque chose...qui se révéla être quelqu'un en fait. Et quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt bien en fait. Ses yeux devinrent rouge tandis qu'il grognait à l'encontre de son vis-à-vis.

\- Comptez sur un Allemand pour gâcher une soirée prometteuse ! gronda celui qui lui faisait face.

Grand, les cheveux dressés, des yeux verts qui le regardaient d'un air méprisant, une pipe au bec, le chef des meutes néerlandaises lui était parfaitement antipathique. Et c'était tout à fait réciproque. Généralement, les alphas ne s'appréciaient guère, mais ils faisaient toujours un minimum d'efforts en société pour éviter de se bagarer comme de vulgaires chiots. Excepté l'alpha néerlandais et lui même, le chef des meutes allemandes.

Ludwig regarda autour de lui. Pas trop de monstres dans les alentours, donc il y aurait très peu de chances de faire une ou deux victimes collatérales (et ainsi évitez de créer un ou deux accidents diplomatiques de plus). Parfait. Le loup allemand constata également que le Néerlandais sortait du coffee shop de la ville. Il arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait guère ?

\- A ce que je vois, il faut que quelques produits illicites soient au rendez-vous pour qu'une soirée vous semble prometteuse, je trouverais ça presque désespérant si je ne vous connaissais pas... Cela en dit long sur vous. Il en faut également peu pour vous contrarier...

Le regard du fumeur s'étrécit, ce qui fit jubiler intérieurement l'Allemand. C'était toujours aussi facile de l'énerver, celui-là... Il allait en rajouter une petite couche, tiens !

\- Votre charmante soeur n'est pas avec vous ? S'est-elle perdue ? Ou est-elle toujours en compagnie de son cabot espagnol ?

Lars vit rouge. Ses yeux prirent d'ailleurs cette couleur lorsqu'il se jeta en rugissant sur son adversaire. Certes, il avait un léger souci lié à la drogue, mais ça c'était pas nouveau et il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. Mais on ne touchait pas à sa soeur !

Les coups griffes pleuvaient. Les crocs claquaient parfois dans le vide, parfois sur un membre adversaire. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur combat. Leur fierté de mâle alpha était en jeu, et aucun des deux loups ne voulaient perdre, et rentrer la queue entre les jambes chez lui.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils n'eurent la vie sauve que grâce à leur instinct de survie (et un coup de l'autre qui envoya son vis-à-vis plus loin) lorsqu'une énorme hache en argent se planta dans le sol, entre eux deux. Ils durent avouer que cela calma tout de suite leurs ardeurs (plus efficace que la menace de la punition de maman, c'est vous dire). Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le propriétaire de l'arme, prêt à se défendre au cas où.

\- Ca y est ? Le petit combat des chiens est terminé ? Je peux passer ou vous avez décidé de me bloquer l'entrée du magasin encore longtemps ?

Face à eux, le forgeron noir de la forêt de Drontheim n'était pas de très bonne humeur, et il leur faisait bien comprendre. Sa hache aidait énormément d'ailleurs. L'elfe noir les fusillait du regard, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, culpabilisant pour ils ne savaient quelle raison. C'était généralement comme ça quand ils rencontraient quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé ou plus dominant qu'eux. Et le forgeron était les deux à la fois.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Noah, tu viens avec m... Noah ?

Matthias tourna sur lui-même pour chercher du regard son fils. Ses yeux s'emplirent de panique. Son bébé. Son trésor avait disparu ! Il l'avait quitté des yeux deux secondes pour arrêter les deux clebs, et ainsi de les empêcher de blesser son fils par inadvertance, et voilà que ce dernier s'était tout simplement évaporé. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un des croquemitaines qui ait enlevé son petit !

Il se tourna vivement vers les deux loups, qui ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. Il les souleva avec une main chacun et il posa ses yeux emplis de fureur droit dans les leurs.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux ! Si jamais je ne retrouve pas mon fils, je fais de vous des carpettes et des descentes de lit ! C'est de votre faute s'il est seul, quelque part, à présent...

Ludwig voulait protester : il n'était pas responsable si ce type ne savait pas surveiller correctement son gosse quand même ! Mais un coup de coude discret de Lars et la poigne et le regard de tueur de l'elfe l'en dissuadèrent.

\- Alors, maintenant, vous utilisez tout ce que vous voulez, mais vous m'aidez à le retrouver ! Et si jamais il a une seule égratignure, je vous le ferais payer au centuple...pour l'éternité !

XXXoooO~Happy~Halloween~OoooXXX

 **Les bonus de Mrs. Black - Interview de Kiku Honda**

\- **Monsieur Kiku, bonsoir !**  
\- Mademoiselle. C'est un honneur.  
\- **Vous me flattez. Je vous remercie énormément de prendre la peine de répondre à mes questions.**  
\- Je vous en prie.  
\- **Je vais faire au plus vite. Je sais que vous êtes un homme occupé. Tout d'abord, qu'êtes-vous au juste ? Je sais que vous vous nommez généralement Yokai, vous les monstres japonais, mais c'est quoi votre vrai nature ?**  
\- Je suis un kitsune. Un kitsune d'Inari pour être plus précis.  
\- **Oh, génial ! Vous devez être trop mignon sous cette forme.**  
*silence*  
\- **Euh... Oui, pardon, je m'égare. Sinon, que pensez-vous de la ville ?**  
\- C'est très...enrichissant, je dois dire. La partie occidentale du monde des monstres est très différente de l'orientale. C'est un très bel endroit également. Et la nourriture y est malgré tout raffinée : j'avais un peu peur de ne trouver que de la restauration à l'américaine, mais je suis agréablement surpris. Et puis, je suis également très impatient de pouvoir visiter le monde humain également.  
\- **Vraiment ? Vous allez faire un peu de tourisme alors ?**  
\- Bien sûr ! Comme tout bon japonais qui se respecte *clin d'œil*. D'accord, c'était un peu nul comme blague. Nous avons décidé avec mon compagnon profiter de notre voyage de ce côté du globe pour enrichir notre culture. Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment parti de nos patries, et c'est relativement amusant comme voyage.  
\- **Compagnon ? Il est... Ah zut, je peux pas poser plus de trois questions... Dommage, cela sera pour une prochaine fois. Profitez bien de votre séjour alors !**  
\- Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle !  
\- **Merci. A vous les studios !**

* * *

(1) Il s'agit du dieu de la nuit, de la lune et de l'obscurité dans la mythologie slave. Pour ceux qui aurait déjà vu Fantasia, c'est l'espèce de grand démon balèze dans la partie "Une nuit sur le Mont Chauve". Il est également l'un des méchants dans "Kingdom Hearts".  
(2) Le forgeron noir de la forêt de Dromthein est un forgeron légendaire en Norvège, un des 7 enfants du roi du pays. Il apparaît notamment dans le conte "Olave Goddardson And The Sword Macabuin".  
(3) Les pixies sont des petits lutins du folklore britannique qui ressemblent à des enfants et qui adorent foutre le souk autour d'eux, que ce soit en se battant ou en égarant les gens.

* * *

Voili-voilou, j'espère que cette quatrième partie vous a plu :) et que l'attente en valait la peine ^w^

la suite bientôt (normalement - moins d'un an, en tout cas *je vous nem très fort aussi, ne vous en faites pas*)

Merci beaucoup encore une fois à ceux qui lisent cette fic :)

Bisous-chocolats les p'tits loups !

Black ;)


End file.
